A Christmas Miracle
by ScarlettLovesRhett
Summary: It's soon to be Christmas. But what happens when Bonnie becomes terribly ill? Will there be a Christmas to celebrate or will things go wrong? Will this prove to Scarlett & Rhett that their love is strong enough? Only a miracle by Christmas can save them.
1. Chapter 1: A Story Told

A Christmas Miracle

Chapter 1: A Story Told

**A/N: I don't own anything. **

Nov 28th, 2011

The snow fell down as people greeted one another on the many streets of Atlanta. The snow had come early this year. While the kids were over joyed and excited to play in the lovely white blanket the adults however were not. It was going to be a hassle to get to and from work.

Nevertheless this didn't stop people from telling one another to have a Merry Christmas and to have a Happy New Year. Children watched with amazement as they pressed their little faces up against the cold window of a nearby toy store. The look of astonishment filled their wondering eyes as the train began to go around the track making noises. While a new arrival of baby dolls sat just to the left of it. Waiting for little girls to come and take them home to be there's forever and ever.

The children tugged and pulled on their parents over coats and begged for one of them for Christmas...or perhaps they wanted them now. Some children on the other hand sat quietly on their fathers shoulders admiring the toy store front.

"Mom I want a baby doll for Christmas." A little girl wined as she interrupted her mother. Who was talking to one of her old time friends?

"Just a moment dear," the black haired middle aged woman said. Not listening, the little girl still kept at her mother. Turing around she spoke yet again. "Maybe for Christmas dear,"

"No! I want her now. She's mine." The little girl kicked at the snow as she began sulking in front of her mother and friend.

"If you keep at this Santa will not bring you anything except a lump of coal," The little girl's eyes got wide. The mother could see that she had her daughter. "Why don't you go put this in the Salvation Army can?" Handing the little girl some change she obeyed her mother and dropped it into the bucket.

"Merry Christmas little girl." The older man said with a smile. Smiling at the man the little girl went back to her mother. Maybe this would get her that doll.

However, not too far from the Hustle and bustle of down town Atlanta on a corner surrounded by tree's sat the library. The library was decorated out for the Holidays. A grand Christmas tree which had all the trimmings from garland, different sizes of ornaments to the big star that sat at the top, sat in the middle of the main room. While people were greeted by warm air and the smell of something sweet, perhaps it was cookies that was so inviting.

Chatting quietly the woman's council for the local hospital sat in one of the upstairs meeting rooms discussing plans for the big Gala Dinner. That was being held at a local banquet hall on Christmas day.

"The menu has been picked out for this year ladies. Fried Chicken or ham with mashed potato's, carrots, rolls, noodles, gravy and pie for Deseret." The ladies thought that was a good menu and if anything needed to be changed it could be.

Getting out her notes Aunt Pittypat stood up ready to make her announcement on the decorations. "Since last years decorations were such a hit, thank you to Mrs. Meade. I decided this year should be a winter wonderland. The table clothes can be a dark or an ice blue while the chairs had white fabric wrapped around them with a big blue bow wrapped around the back. With little snow flake center pieces. Big snow flakes can hang from the ceiling and then have a streamers set in front of the door. While men and tuxes wait at the door to take peoples hats, gloves and coats..."People sat quietly for several moments before doing or saying anything. When Aunt Pittypat thought of something she sure did put her mind to it. The look of confusion and un-sureness lingered on the ladies faces. "What's wrong?" Aunt Pittypat asked as she looked at everyone.

The ladies began clapping for that was a great idea. This idea would be an easy set up and easy to take down as well. Some of the past ideas fell short of a good idea. "What are we going to do about the children? They will need something to do of course." one of the ladies in the back row said as she stood up.

"It would be wonderful if we could get some one to dress up as Santa and surprise the children. The children would love that." Mrs. Merryweather said as she knew this would go in nicely.

"Why Dolly Merryweather, you know perfectly well that doing the Santa thing was my idea." Caroline Meade stood up as she began defending her answer. She knew it was her idea and n one else.

"No it wasn't dear, I thought about it just a few moments ago." Dolly said as she knew she was right.

"Now ladies this is no time to get into it. We don't need a ladies smack down right at the moment. Whoever thoguht of it is not important. All that matters is we need to find someone to play Santa for a little while. Caroline, do you think your husband would like to do it?"

"I can ask him, but you know he is a very busy doctor. But I will see what I can do." Caroline said sitting back down. For as long as Caroline and Dolly could remember they were always battling it out for who had the best everything. From the best Christmas cookies and pies, the best vegetables for the fall festival all the way to who had the best house! The battle was never ending.

"Well ladies I think that is enough for today. I think some people need to take a break before it becomes an all out battle. We mustn't forget last year. That was a terrible meeting...I still haven't gotten that fruit cake out of my red Christmas jacket."

Meanwhile nestled back into the corner of the library away from all of the busy adults and busy meetings sat the children's room. It too was also decked out for the Christmas season. A grand Christmas tree over looked the children who ran to different books and picked them up to be read or just to look at the grand pictures that awaited them inside. Some children waited for the story of the month to begin.

Sitting next to the tree all snug and warm a young woman began reading to a group of many exited children. The young woman's dark lovely eyes looked kindly upon the children. What an age that was. To be innocent and not to have a care in the world, what a great time that was. Or at least it was for some children.

"Start the story start the story." A little girl said with happiness. She just loved to hear Christmas stories. Her mother would tell her them every year right before she laid her head down to go to sleep.

"Alright, alright," the young woman said with a laugh. Tucking a piece of her long raven hair behind her ear she put her cup of hot chocolate down. The young woman then proceeded to pick up the book and began. "A very long time ago-"

"You take that back you...you fake pie crust maker."

the children looked at each other as a big loud thud and the sound of yelling could be heard coming from up above them. Looking up at the sealing the lady just shook her head. Mrs. Meade and Mrs. Marryweather were at it again. Those two could never get along.

"What happened to the story?" a little boys voice came.

Looking down the lady smiled at the children. "Now where were we? Aw yes. Once there lived a little girl no older than four years old. She lived with her mother, father along with two siblings in the best part of Atlanta…..

"Miz Ella, Miz Bonnie and Mr. Wade it time to come in now." Mammy yelled from the back porch of the Butler's mansion.

The children were playing happily with one another when they heard the lady calling for them. "Can't we play for a little longer?" Wade asked as she bounced the ball. It was still light out and they wanted to stay for as long as they were able to. After all it would start to get darker sooner and that meant going inside rather early. What child wanted that?

"No, dinner will be ready soon. Now go wash up for dear old Mammy." Mammy wasn't getting any younger and telling the children what to do sure seemed as if she were telling Scarlett and her sisters what do a very long time ago.

Mammy was a kind hearted soul. But no one could argue with her not even Scarlett O'Hara Butler herself. Pouting a little the three children went inside to get ready for dinner. Running down the hall the children raced one another to the dinner table. "No runnin,"

"Ha I beat you." Bonnie said as she stuck her tongue out at her older siblings. Going to stop at the table she hit her left arm against her chair. "Ow," she spoke out as she rubbed her arm.

"That's not fair you got a head start Bonnie," Ella said as she pushed her ginger colored hair out of her face. Grabbing her little pink hair clip she penned it back for dinner.

"No, I didn't. I won fair." Bonnie protested against her half-sister. "Daddy, they said I cheated."

"Bonnie, no, tattling on Wade and Ella." Rhett scolded Bonnie as him and Scarlett came into the dining room.

"Sorry Daddy." Bonnie said as her lower lip stuck out. She was such a daddy's girl. There was very little that she didn't get away with, but when she could get away with something she more than likely would.

A little over halfway through their meal Scarlett looked over at her youngest daughter and noticed a big dark bruise on Bonnie's arm. "Bonnie, how did you get that?" Even if she wasn't a very good mother she was obliged to ask her daughter that.

Looking down Bonnie saw it and drew her arm under the table and rolled her royal blue sleeve down over top of it. "I-I don't know." She answered her mother in a scared voice.

"Bonnie?" Rhett said as he looked at his youngest daughter. "Where did you get it?" He had never seen his daughter lie before. Why start now if she had never done it to start with?

"I don't know honest I don't." Bonnie answered as she shook her head. Looking down at her plate she tried to avoid her parents eyes.

"Yes you do liar." Wade said tattling on his half sister. "You just don't want to tell mother and Uncle Rhett." as he waved his fork around then pointing it at her.

Both Scarlett and Rhett were now looking at Bonnie. "Bonnie, what happened?" They were not going to let this matter pass they wanted an answer and an answer was what they were going to get.

Bonnie took a moment to answer as she looked up from her plate and then back and forth from Rhett to Scarlett. "We were playing in the yard and I fell off of my bike." But this however wasn't the case.

"You must be more careful." Rhett answers. Nodding her head yes Bonnie went back and ate the rest of her dinner.

Scarlett and Rhett just looked at each other before continuing eating their dinner. Rhett shook his head at Scarlett. Why that sli daughter of his.

Later that night….

The characters of the TV show flashed before the children's eyes as the sound of the big old grandfather clock could be heard striking nine. Mesmerized by the show the children didn't even hear their parents come into the living room.

"Time for bed," Rhett replies as he picks up the remote and turned off the TV as the credits began rolling through.

"But Uncle Rhett, it's the best of SpongeBob," Ella commented as she turned and faced her stepdad.

"It will be on the in the morning. Right now it's off to bed." Scarlett agreeing with Rhett as the children were seen to bed by Mammy.

Yawning a little Scarlett knew it was past her bed time as well. Being down to the Mill a little over half of the day had really taken a toll on her. "My pet, I do believe you are as tired as the children are."

Scarlett laughed a little. Rhett was right she was very tired and was getting worse as they walked up the stairs. "Rhett, do you think Bonnie was telling the truth earlier at dinner?" Scarlett asked as she went and got her red velvet nightgown.

"No I don't dear. I think something else happened. The only thing we can do is have Bonnie come to the truth on her own. We can't make her feel guilty she has to find it on her own." as he came over and kissed his wife on the cheek as she sat at her big vanity that sat next to the bedroom door. Before long the kiss drifted down and lasted longer.

"Rhett, not now I'm tried and I'm sure the children aren't asleep yet. Imagine what they would say if they heard us."

"Fine, but you owe me Mrs. Butler," with that said Rhett left to go check on the children. Scarlett would have went with him, but she was far to tired. If she was to tired and didn't want to make love to Rhett tonight then she was to tried to go with him and check on the children. Besides if Scarlett remembered right it was Rhett's night not hers.

Going over to the big king size bed Scarlett pulled back the sheets and laid down. Getting all warm within the covers and feeling safe Scarlett shut her eyes Never knowing that something amiss lay just around the corner...

"Scarlett!' Rhett said in an alarmed voice. Opening her eyes Scarlett found herself looking into Rhett's face.

"What is it? You look as if you have seen a ghost or something."

"It's Bonnie,"

**A/N: Okay so I know it's a little dry right now, but don't worry it will get better. Please just give it a chance. Thanks:) **


	2. Chapter 2: Emergency Call

Chapter 2: Emergency Call

Those words just echoed through Scarlett's ears. What did Rhett mean it was Bonnie? Scarlett looked at him for a long moment as she didn't know what to do. Soon Scarlett finally found herself getting up quickly and grabbing her rob. Dashing from the room and down the hall Rhett and her soon came upon Bonnie's room. Entering she found her daughter lying on her bed.

"What's wrong Bonnie?" Scarlett asked? as she walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

Bonnie rolled over and faced her parents with eyes tightly shut. "Uh—I don't feel good." came her sleepy voice. For her not to be tired earlier she sure passed out pretty quick. Moving a little Bonnie found a pain in her stomach. Tears running down her face she spoke again. "Mother, Daddy, it hurts."

Putting her china like hand to her daughter's forehead Scarlett found it to be rather hot. "Great balls of fire Bonnie you are burning up."

There was no need to wake Mammy at a time like this so Rhett ran out of the room and went to go get the thermometer along with a cold wash cloth. "Mother, it hurts," Bonnie said for a second time now.

Scarlett felt pity for her daughter, and the people of Atlanta thought she wasn't a good mother. She would tell all of them to go to the devil or all she cared. Looking at her ill child Scarlett knew she hadn't been a good mother and she didn't have a right to be a mother. She had never been a mother to Wade. Then it was Ella and now Bonnie. With each one of them she could have changed. Scarlett could have been a better mother with each of them but she wasn't.

"I know it does dear I know it does." She began to rub her hand up and down Bonnie's warm cheek. Before long she found herself humming the song her mother used to hum to her when she was young and sick.

Coming back up to the door Rhett could hear Scarlett humming. Standing there for a moment he listened to his wife's lovely voice. Feeling the thermometer slip from his fingers Rhett stepped into the room. Going over to Bonnie he placed the cloth on her forehead.

Having Bonnie tilt her head to one side the thermometer went in. For a few moments no one said anything as they waited for the thing to beep. Within no time at all they had the results. It was true Bonnie had a 101 degree temperature. Getting her as cold as possible ice was brought in while the clothes were changed within a few minutes of each other.

"I'm going to go get her some medicine." Scarlett whispered to Rhett as she hoped her daughter would fall asleep soon. Nodding his head Scarlett left the room. What was going on with her? Normally she didn't want to do anything for her children. Shaking the thought from her head Scarlett made it swiftly down the staircase not acknowledging the miscarriage she had, had months before.

Seeing the light on in the kitchen Scarlett entered to see Wade getting a glass of milk. "Wade Hamilton what are you doing up?" Scarlett asked as she approached her young son.

"I was thirsty mother so I came and got me a glass of milk." Wade answered as he put the glass in the sink. Turning he looked at his mother. "What are you doing down here?" he asked in question as if he were her father instead of her son.

"I'm getting medicine for Bonnie she's not feeling too well." Scarlett answered as she made her way over to the nearby cabinet barley acknowledging her son. Opening it her eyes drifted up towards the top spotting a little square clear box. Stepping on her tiptoes she got the box down. Looking through it she finally came upon the Triaminic for kids. Getting a spoon Scarlett turned to see her twelve year old son still standing there. "Come on Wade; let's get you back up stairs." Following behind her son Scarlett would soon arrive back upstairs.

"Daddy, it hurts," Bonnie said for the third time now. Her face was still red just as Scarlett's name.

Rhett couldn't stand to see his own daughter in pain as he looked into her dark blue eyes. "I know Bonnie, I know."

"Bonnie, it does no good to complain there is nothing neither your father nor I can do." Scarlett said coming into the room. Shaking up the medicine she poured it into the spoon. Leaning up a little Bonnie took the medicine and lay back down with a nasty face. How she hated taking that stuff, but if it got her better then she would take it.

"Get some sleep Bonnie Blue," Rhett said kissing his daughter goodnight. Scarlett followed not saying a word or kissing her daughter goodnight. Shutting the door they made their way down to their own bedroom for the second time now.

"You know my pet I do think you are really do care for our daughter." Rhett said as him and Scarlett crawled into bed."You have a lovely voice my dear."

"Why Rhett, you heard me?" Rhett nodded his head as he looked at his wife. "I-I do not I was just singing to her. It was the least I could do."

"Whatever you say Scarlett," Rhett said as he turned over and turned out the light next to his bed. Things were never going to change with his self-centered wife. All she ever thought of was herself and herself alone. If something ever happened to Bonnie would she even care?

Scarlett sat there for a few moments deep in thought before turning out the light. Snuggling close to Rhett she closed her eyes ready for sleep to overtake. The hours began to pass by as everyone in the house had fallen asleep listening to the ticking of the big grandfather clock downstairs in the library.

Sleeping soundly it seemed as if nothing could wake them. All of a sudden the silence was broken by a loud horrible scream. Jerking awake both Rhett and Scarlett sat up. Throwing the covers back Scarlett threw her rob on while Rhett hurled their bedroom door opened. Running down the hall as fast as they could the air began to fly by them as so did everything else. Arriving at Bonnie's door they feared the worst. Opening the door they found their daughter screaming in utter pain.

"Bonnie, Bonnie, it's alright were here." Rhett said flipping on the light. Both running over to their daughter they tried to calm her down.

"IT HURTS!" Bonnie screamed out. Scarlett felt her head. She was still running a fever. A few moments later Mammy came running into the room.

"What the matter?" she asked in her deep southern accent. By the look of things, things didn't seem right. Looking over at the clock by Bonnie's bed in bold red it read 4:35.

"Mammy, will you stay here and look after Ella and Wade for us. We need to get Bonnie to the hospital." Scarlett said as she went and got Bonnie an outfit out of her closet.

"Yes, ma'am," Mammy said as she feared for the young child. She had never seen the child look so scared in all her life. Except for when she was waking up from a nightmare. Which in turn she went back to sleep, but this-this just didn't seem right.

After helping her with her clothes, Rhett picked her up as gently as possible and headed downstairs. Getting their coats Scarlett followed soon thereafter. Within several minutes they were headed out the front door.

Getting the back seat open to their red hummer Rhett sat Bonnie in her little car seat. Buckling her in they headed down the drive.

Mammy headed down the hall back to her room when she heard little sounds of feet behind her. "Mammy, where is mother and Uncle Rhett going?" A seven year old Ella asked with a yawn.

"They is on their way to the hospital. Ms. Bonnie real sick," Mammy answered as calm as possible.

"Will Bonnie we alright?" Wade asked as he stood next to his half sister.

"I don't know children, I just don't know." That was the honest truth. Mammy didn't know if everything was going to be alright.

Barreling on down the road they made their way down the highway. "Rhett, can't you go faster?" Scarlett asked as she began to get annoyed.

"My pet I'm going 80 in a 70 mile zone." Gripping the steering wheel Rhett tried to keep calm. Keeping his eyes on the road he began watching out for dear and other things that came within the night. He couldn't afford a ticket right now and neither could his family.

Scarlett looked back to make sure her daughter was alright. "Were almost there Bonnie," Scarlett told her daughter, but in all truth they had another ten minutes at least to the hospital. Digging in the arm rest compartment Scarlett found one of Bonnie's favorite movies. "Do you want to try to watch Beauty and the Beast?" she asked holding up the DVD.

Bonnie nodded her head. Looking over at his wife Rhett mouthed "Good idea," putting in the disc Bonnie tried to relax as the colorful scenes began to come to life.

"A very long time ago their lived a prince in a shining castle. One night an old beggar woman came to the castle. Discussed by her appearance the prince turned her way. The old lady melted away to reveal a beautiful woman. The prince tried to apologies, but the woman had seen what was in his heart." The narrator began.

Within ten minutes Rhett and Scarlett could see the word Emergency flashing in red lights as the sky still remained dark. Pulling up Scarlett got out and carried Bonnie inside while Rhett went to find a parking spot.

Getting to the front desk Scarlett wanted to cry out or something. Anything to make this awful thing stop, "My little girl is very ill," Scarlett said as if she were out of breath. "I don't know what is wrong with her."

The nurse pressed a button just to the right of her. "I need help stat."

Rhett came in moments later with him covered in rain. "It's begun to storm." Moments later thunder came while lighting lit up the sky. Bonnie clung to Scarlett for her life.

Two nurses came out of the double door's that led back into the emergency room, bringing with them a gurney. Scarlett placed Bonnie on the white, cold long bed. "Don't leave me," Bonnie cried as she found her fingers giving way from her mother.

"We will be right here," Rhett said as he promised his princess. The nurses began wheeling her back when Bonnie cried out. "Mother, Daddy!"

"You can go back once you've filled out these papers." The reception nurse said as she handed Scarlett a clipboard with papers.

Sitting down Scarlett began filling out the many papers. All this just to get back into that room? She had never heard of such a thing. Why when she helped out they could go right on back with their child, but now well Heaven forbid that to happen. Getting to the end of one page Scarlett for the first time felt a tear drift down her face.

Rhett saw this out of the corner of his eye. Could his wife really be crying? Putting his arms around his wife he tried calming her. 'Oh Rhett, what are we going to do?" Scarlett cried as she found she couldn't fill anymore papers out.

"Everything's going to be alright. We don't even know what's wrong with her. For all we know she could be coming down with the flu. It is that time of year you know." Rhett answered as he pushed a piece of hair from her lovely face.

He was right perhaps it was just the flu. But little did The Butler's known that it was something much worse than the flu. "Finish filling out these stupid papers so we can see our daughter."

Flipping through the pages quickly the Butlers were walking back into the big room where they would find their daughter. People left and right filled the many rooms of the ER. People that had burns, broken bones you named it, it was back in that nightmare called the ER. Finally the nurse that escorted them back stopped in front of a door. "Here you go Mr. and Mrs. Butler."

"Thank you," Rhett said thanking her with a small smile.

"You're welcome," With that she smiled and went away.

Upon entering the room they found two nurses walking the room while Bonnie sat on the small bed in such fear as she was now wearing a hospital gown. "Mother, Daddy," Bonnie said. Upon seeing them a smile came to her face.

Coming over Scarlett and Rhett saw not just one, but many bruises upon their daughters arms. Horror was written all over their faces. How could such thing happen?

"You must stay sitting Bonnie," one of the nurses said as she got the things ready for the IV.

"What are you doing to my child?" Scarlett asked stepping forward as she stood next to her daughter's bed. She tried blocking out the scene before her. As if Scarlett didn't know what it was for, but after all she was scared for her either way. Even if it was just for an IV she still felt scared.

"It's something we must do Mrs. Butler." The nurse said taking out the syringe. At seeing it Bonnie began crying. She hated needles and she hated hospitals. Coming to her side Rhett held Bonnie's hand and did his best to keep her calm. Her poor little hand shook within his. His little girl was truly scared. "Bonnie, can you be brave for your mother and I?"

"Ye-yes," she responded as the cold alcohol went across her small hand. Within moments the needle was in and Bonnie sat still on the bed with a few tears staining her small face.

"The doctor should be in with you shortly," The blond haired nurse said after she finished up Bonnie's chart and checking all of her vital signs.

A little half past 5:30 A.M the doctor still had not arrived yet. "What is taking him so long? Don't they know we have a sick child here?" Scarlett asked as if she really truly cared.

"Scarlett, he will be in, in a few moments. There are other people here other than us." Rhett said as he came from the bathroom from changing his soaked over coat and clothes. Thank God they kept extra sets of clothes in the hummer. "Go change into some clothes and I will stay here with Bonnie."

Scarlett left to go change and maybe perhaps run into the doctor. Walking down the hall Scarlett saw things she would rather not see again. After helping out all those years ago it just didn't seem the same. It seemed as though Scarlett was reliving a nightmare of some kind. Getting to the bathroom Scarlett stepped into a stall and changed. She couldn't believe they were at the hospital at five in the morning.

A few moments later Scarlett stepped out of the bathroom and headed back to her husband and child. On arrival the doctor stepped in right behind her. "You must be Mr. and Mrs. Butler and this must be Bonnie." The doctor smiled at them. "I'm Dr. Meade."

"It's nice to meet you Dr. Meade." Rhett and Scarlett said as one.

"How have you been feeling Bonnie?" Dr. Meade asked as he began checking her over.

"Not very well." Were her words as she could feel the pain coming once again?

"Take a deep breath for me Bonnie," Dr. Meade asked as he began listening to her heart. Doing as she was asked she did this several times. After checking her pulse, reflexes and the rest of her vital signs Dr. Meade went over to the small sink.

Picking up Bonnie'f file Dr. Meade began taking notes and looking through it. The doctor stayed quiet for several minutes as his old eyes went across the page. "Does she have any allergies?"

"No, none that we are aware of," Rhett answered as he sat next to his wife.

While writing that Dr. Meade took a deep breath. "We will need to take some blood to make sure all her blood counts are good."

Bonnie's face turned as white as a sheet at hearing that "Uh," came out of her mouth.

"It won't hurt Bonnie. All we have to do is put the needle into that little tiny hole in your IV and it's done." Dr. Meade answered the scared child. Bonnie released a sigh of relief Thank goodness. "She will have to stay overnight just so we can keep a watch on her."

In a way this shocked Rhett and Scarlett. Why Bonnie had never left their side until she spent the night with her grandparents at Tara. Scarlett and Rhett barley heard what Dr. Meade had said.

"Mr. and Mrs. Butler, can I talk to you two out in the hall for a quick moment?"

"Certainly," Scarlett said as they stood up. Taking her hand Rhett led her out of the room.

Shutting the door behind them Dr. Meade spoke in a low voice. "Is there any abuse within your house?"

This infuriated the Butler's "What are you applying at Doctor? That we abuse are daughter?" Rhett yelled. How could the doctor think such a thing?

"Not at all, I was just wondering about the bruises on her arms."

"At dinner last night I saw one on her arm and I asked her where she got it and she wouldn't tell us." Scarlett answered as honestly as she could. "We-we didn't know she had multiple ones."

"They appear to be rather serious is there anything that has happened in the past 24 hours that didn't seem…normal?"

"She hardly touched her dinner and that's normally not like her." Rhett answered this time as he knew he had, had enough of this nonsense.

"Alright, we will run more test in the morning." Dr. Meade said as he opened the door.

Sitting on the bed Bonnie saw her parents come back in. "Mother, Daddy, will you stay with me?" her little voice scared and worried.

"Of course we will Bonnie Blue," Rhett answered as he didn't want his daughter left alone in a foreign place. But within the next few days and weeks this place and a local children's hospital would become more there home then there home in Atlanta.

A nurse soon came in to take them up to the third floor. After arriving on the third the nurse took Bonnie to a little private room facing the lovely stone fountain out in the garden. "What do you think of the view Bonnie?" the nurse asked with a smile.

"It's pretty, something like out of a fairy tale." Bonnie always had a good side to things…for the post part that was.

"Mr. and Mrs. Butler there is a room across the way here for you two." Leaving the room they followed her. Stepping into the room the Butler's saw what looked like a hotel suite. Putting their bags on the big king size bed they just wanted to collapse from being so exhausted. "If you need anything just press the little button and a nurse will arrive shortly."

Thanking her Scarlett and Rhett went back over to Bonnie. "Mother, Daddy, I'm scared." Bonnie's voice shook as soon as she saw her parents standing in the doorway.

"Don't be Bonnie; everything's going to be just fine." Rhett said kissing her forehead. "Now get some sleep. If you need anything we are across the hall."

Nodding her head yes she crawled into bed. "We love you so much," Scarlett said as she found herself shocked. In all of her years as being a mother she didn't think she had ever said those words before.

Leaving the room they went back to their own bed. "Picking up her cell phone Scarlett dialed the home number. "Hello?" a voice came.

"Mammy, this is Scarlett, Rhett and I are staying at the hospital tonight. We will be home sometime tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am," with that said Mammy hung up the phone.

"Rhett, do you think something is wrong with Bonnie?" Scarlett asked as she sat on the edge of the bed in her nightgown.

Rhett found for the first time he didn't have an answer. "I-I don't know my pet, we will find out in the morning. Until then we need to get some sleep. I'm sure you are tired." Pulling back the covers Scarlett laid her head across Rhett's chest and soon fell asleep with no worries for she knew tomorrow was another day.

**A/N: Thanks to all of the reviews I've gotten so far. Oh no what would be wrong with Bonnie? Anybody got an ideas? **


	3. Chapter 3:Leukemia

Chapter 3: Leukemia

The following morning Rhett and Scarlett found their daughter up and eating breakfast. "How are you feeling Bonnie?" Rhett asked leaning up against the window ledge.

"Fine," she responded as her eyes were fixed upon the high TV screen. Laughing a little she continued to watch the screen. At least Bonnie was in good spirits. Finishing the last of her orange juice and pancakes Bonnie pushed the plate aside. At least she had her apatite back.

Walking into the room a nurse dressed in Disney Princess scrubs greeted them. "Hello Bonnie, I will be your head nurse for the reminder of your stay. My name is Katie."

"That's my Mother's name." Bonnie said as she pointed to Scarlett who was standing by Rhett.

"Everyone calls me Scarlett." Scarlett said with a smile. She didn't feel like being up at 8:30. She would have rather have slept in. Being woken up at 4 in the morning with a screaming child wasn't actually bliss.

"It's nice to meet you Scarlett and you sir?" Katie asked pointing at Rhett. She assumed he was the father, but she liked to know people's names.

"Rhett," Rhett responded with a nod of his head towards Katie, "And it's nice to meet you Katie."

"Bonnie, it's time to take your blood." Katie said putting a pair of size small gloves on. She tried to small for the child for she knew she hated such things.

"No," was the word that slipped from Bonnie's lips. Pulling the covers up over her mouth her lovely blue eyes were the only thing to show. Her little body began to tremble from the thought of getting her blood taken from her small body. That just didn't seem right.

"Bonnie, please give your arm to Katie." Scarlett commanded as she knew her daughter didn't like things like that, but it had to be done.

"But mother," Bonnie began as she found tears in her blue eyes.

"Bonnie, it will be over in moments. Remember what Dr. Meade told you last night?" Rhett questioned his daughter.

Nodding her head yes she willingly stuck her arm back out. Katie moved toward and took out the small vial. "Tell me Bonnie, what is your favorite animal?" Katie asked trying to get her mind off of the needle.

"Kittens," Bonnie's voice said happily as she thought of her little kitten back at home. "I have a kitten at home,"

"You do, what's her name?"

"Oreo," Bonnie perked up. She sure missed her. Ever since Rhett and her got back from England Oreo had been by her side.

"What an awesome name for a kitten. She is very lucky to have that name." Katie said as she put the needle into Bonnie's IV. "Is this kitten orange with stripes?"

"No, she's black and white, like an Oreo," Bonnie giggled.

"Oh I see. I thought you were going to say she was the color orange like an orange shake or something." Katie said as she could tell talking to this child helped her get her mind off of the blood being drawn. Within no time at all Katie had two vials of blood and was off to the lab. "I'll come in and check on you later. Press the little button if you need anything." With that she took the blood to the lab to be tested.

"See Bonnie, that wasn't so bad now was it?" Rhett asked as he had started watching TV when Katie began taking Bonnie's blood. In all truth he hated needles and such just as much as his own daughter did. But he wasn't about to tell her that. Scarlett and himself need her to be strong through her hopefully very short hospital stay.

"No," Bonnie said shaking her head. The only reason why it didn't hurt was because she couldn't feel it. "She's nice I like her."

"Yes, she's very nice dear." Scarlett said giving her daughter a smile. A smile she wasn't sure if it was a real or fake one. Sitting down next to Bonnie Scarlett began to find herself very bored. Rhett could began to tell that she was getting bored.

"Why don't we take a walk around the hospital?" Rhett asked hoping this would get them out of the depressing, stuffy hospital room.

"Yeah!" Bonnie said as she crawled out of her bed and sat in front of her father who had taken a seat next to Scarlett.

"If we must go," Scarlett said as she rolled her eyes. That's what there was to do take a walk around the hospital?

Climbing off of the bed Bonnie put on her small pink slippers that the hospital had given her. Then she took hold of the silver fluid holder and followed her parents out of the wide wooden door. Stepping into the hall it seemed much bigger and brighter to Bonnie then what it was last night. Last night it was cold, hard, quiet…and dark. Bonnie didn't like the dark.

Walking down the hall they came across Katie and a few other nurses. "Where are you going Bonnie?" Katie asked getting down on the child's level.

"For a walk, with Mother and Daddy,"

"I hope that's alright, we figured we would get Bonnie out of that room for a little while." Rhett said not trying to go against anything.

"Oh yes that's fine. Most of the time the little ones don't like to stay in their rooms." Katie answered as she turned from giving a chart to a nearby nurse. "As a matter of fact Bonnie, if you go around that corner there you will see the big kids play room and down the hall is another playroom."

"Really!' Bonnie said with excitement as she began tugging on her parents pants. "Come, come," she tried pushing them along.

"Alright Bonnie, we are going," Scarlett said as she was not pleased with what her daughter tried doing.

Heading down the hall it was just as Katie said there was a big playroom for all of the sick children. While the children played their parents sat nearby reading or chatting to other parents.

"Remember Bonnie, don't play to hard. You don't want to have your IV replaced do you?" Scarlett asked as her and Rhett sat in two seats.

"Alright," Bonnie called out and with that she went and played on the small indoor play area. Rolling over towards the play area Bonnie began to wonder how she was going to do this. Looking around she saw a small ramp for wheelchairs. Rolling up it she was soon on the very tip top. "Mother, Daddy," Bonnie called from afar as she waved to them.

Waving back Rhett called out quietly "You mustn't talk so loud Bonnie, use you're inside voice."

Closing her mouth quickly Bonnie continued on playing, she found it fun to play on the big carpet play castle. Soon she came across a little girl. She appeared to be Bonnie's age or close to it. "Hi I'm Bonnie, what's your name?" she asked sticking her hand out hoping the little girl would shake it.

The little girl just looked at Bonnie with her dark green eyes and then said "Hi I'm Bailey," taking Bonnie's hand in the process. In a way she kind of looked like Ella Bonnie thought. Only Bailey had dark red hair and freckles on her bright red cheeks.

Bonnie looked at Bailey and wondered what was wrong with her. She seemed normal. She looked and acted like a little girl. "What's wrong with you?" Bonnie asked. Her parents would be so mad at her had they found out she had asked this.

Bailey stayed quiet for a moment. Then spoke in a quiet voice "I have a brain tumor,"

Bonnie felt awful for this girl she had just met. "I'm sorry. Maybe the doctors will make it all better."

Bailey shook her head. "They tried, they could only get a little of it." Bailey began as tears began to fill her eyes.

"Sorry I asked," Bonnie said as she felt awful for asking such a thing.

"Want to play house?" Bailey asked as she changed the subject.

"Sure," Bonnie said with a smile.

Rhett looked up at the clock which read 12:30. Wow the morning sure went fast. "I'm going to get a drink do you want anything?" Scarlett asked as she dug through her purse and found money.

"No-I'm fine." Rhett said smiling up at her. Smiling back Scarlett went to the vending machines down the hall.

Sitting there for a little while made Rhett a little uncomfortable. No one knew it but he hated hospitals. He hated everything about them. When Bonnie was born he had to man up to go into the delving room with Scarlett. He was surprised at himself he hadn't passed out.

"Excuse me sir but would you happen to have a cigarette?" a lady in her late 30's came up to Rhett.

"No, I'm afraid not," Rhett said. The lady sat down next to him and drew out a family circle magazine.

A few moments later Scarlett came back. Sitting down she handed him a coke. "Scarlett, I told you I didn't want anything."

"I know but the machine gave me two for the price of one," As she opened her drink.

"Oh," Rhett said taking the drink. A little over five minutes later Bonnie and Bailey came over. "Who's this?" Rhett asked with a smile.

"This is Bailey," Bonnie said as she introduced her to her parents. "It's nice to meet you Bailey." Scarlett said. She found this rather odd she disliked children. Why did all of a sudden did she take a turn?

"Mother says it's time for me to go rest. See you later Bonnie." Bailey said waving by as she took her mother's hand.

"She seemed nice." Rhett said. She sure did look like Ella.

"Mother, Daddy, why do people get sick and die?" Bonnie asked.

Scarlett and Rhett looked at each other. "Well-uh, God calls them home to be with him." Scarlett said as she didn't have any other way of telling her daughter.

"Oh," Bonnie said with tears in her eyes. "Why Bonnie, what's wrong?"

"Bailey, has a brain tumor," Bonnie said as she hardly had any idea what that was. All she knew was that it was bad.

"Aw, come here Bonnie Blue," Patting his knee Bonnie came over and Rhett scooped her up into his lap. Holding one her daddy, Bonnie knew she was lucky to be healthy and to have parents or at least having one parent that loved her.

Yawning a little Bonnie blinked her eye's to show heaviness. "Mother, will you read me a story?" she asked looking over at Scarlett.

Scarlett was tuned. Her daughter wanted her to read her a story and not Rhett? What a change this was going to be. "What story do you want?"

Climbing off of Rhett's lap Bonnie went over to a thing of children books. Picking one up she made her way back over towards Scarlett. Picking her up Scarlett sat her on her lap and opened the book.

"Once upon a time there lived a beautiful girl with long beautiful blond hair. She lived up in a high tower that was hidden away from the people's prying eye. The only person the girl was a loud to see was the old lady that had found her over eighteen years ago. Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down your hair the lady would call every evening. And every evening the girl would obey"

Rhett looked at his wife as she read to their only child together. "You know your wife has a way with children." The lady sitting next to Rhett chimed in.

"What do you mean madam?" Rhett asked turning towards her.

"It's easy to tell that she has done this before. Do you have any other children?" the lady asked.

"Yes, two stepchildren." Rhett answered as he found himself looking at his wife as she read to Bonnie. Maybe-perhaps she had changed. But was that even possible? On the other hand she could be putting on a front since there were other people around. She often did that anyways.

"Getting to the tower the prince found Rapunzel and they lived happily ever after." Scarlett finished. Closing the book she found that Bonnie had fallen asleep listening to the story. "What nerve." Scarlett said inside her head.

Seeing that Bonnie had fallen asleep Rhett took her from Scarlett's arms and carried her down the hall and back into her room. Playing today really wore her out.

**Three hours later…**

"Bonnie blue, it's time to wake up or you won't sleep tonight." Rhett whispered.

Bonnie rolled to one side and refused to wake up. "Five more minutes please, Daddy," She whined.

Getting over to her Rhett began tickling her. Bonnie began to break out in laughter as Scarlett stood back and watched the scene before her. Rhett really was the better parent. I've become what people have thought of me for years.

"Alright, alright, I'm up." Bonnie cried out as she kicked and giggled. Rhett stopped and let her catch her breath.

Sitting up in bed Bonnie looked at the clock. Wow she slept for a while. 3:30 was rather late in the day. Hopefully she would sleep tonight. It would be like her not to keeping her parents up all night and such. Ten minutes later the doctor came in with Katie by his side. They looked rather sad, puzzled. What could be going on?

"We got the lab results back," Dr. Meade began as he cleared his throat.

"And?" Rhett and Scarlett said at once. Katie did everything to keep the tears from falling. The Butler's were about to be thrown into a nightmare and there was nothing they could do.

Dr. Meade took several moments to speak. "It appears that Bonnie has- leukemia."

**A/N: Poor Bonnie! Will things ever be the same? The big question can she be cured? Review! Please and thank you:) Oh and I may not get to post until week after next I have college finals, but I will try:) Knowing me I won't be able to stay away from my computer that long lol. **


	4. Chapter 4:Finding Hope

Chapter 4: Finding Hope

Silence filled the room as worry and concern was written on Dr. Meade's face. The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Nobody said a word while the news still took hold and refused to let go. Leukemia? Why such a terrible disease? Why not something that can be cured? Why not just the chicken pocks? Every child got those. In fact Ella and Wade got them early, even younger then Bonnie.

Yes, every child got those, but leukemia? Not every child got that. Not every child had to go to the hospital all the time or go through terrible things. Not every family had to be put on hold, but why the Butler's? Why did they have to be tested this way, and with their youngest and only daughter? Soon the air was sucked from the room.

"How can this be? Our daughter has never been sick a day in her life." Rhett yelled as knocked everything off of the nearby bed tray. Feeling his face go red Rhett just wanted to go one on one with the doctor, then it occurred to him his little Bonnie Blue had never seen her daddy mad before.

Scarlett buried her lovely face in her hands as the tears began to fall. Her poor child. What had they done for Bonnie to deserve such a fate like this? Bonnie was going to die and there was nothing they could do about it. Seeing his wife crying Rhett tried to comfort her in any way possible. Wrapping his arms around his crying wife he knew this was the best thing for her right now.

Meanwhile Bonnie just saw on the bed clueless on what was wrong with her. Why was her mother crying? Why was her daddy mad? What was going on! What was this leukemia they talked about? It sounded like some kind of flu or something. "What is leukemia?" Bonnie soon found herself asking in her child voice. "Mother why are you crying, Daddy, why are you mad?"

It had never occurred to the Butler's that they had never told their daughter about such illnesses, but why should they? Their daughter was perfect in every way, in their eyes anyway. In their eyes their daughter was perfect, well as perfect as a child could get. She was always a good child never wanting for more then what she had. Yes a toy here an ice cream cone here, but that was alright she was a child and children liked those things. But this didn't make Bonnie or Rhett and Scarlett bad people. They were just trying to raise their daughter well.

"Mother, Daddy," Bonnie spoke yet again. There couldn't possibly be something wrong with her. The doctor, Katie and Butler's just looked at one another. How were they going to tell a little four year old what was wrong with her? It wasn't like she was a teenager and they could just tell her she was dying and that they would try and do something for her. She didn't understand such a thing. But they would try the best they could and try not to scare her in the process.

"Bonnie, there are two kinds of blood cells, white and red." Dr. Meade began as he tried to choose his words carefully and wisely. Bonnie nodded her head. Of course she knew the colors red and white. What child didn't? Bonnie also knew the rest of the colors blue, green, yellow and purple. See it was easy. "The white ones are no longer good so the red cells are working twice as hard. After a while there are more white ones then red."

Bonnie was still lost. Her little mind couldn't wrap around what was wrong with her. Why did Bailey know what was wrong with her, but Bonnie was clueless about what she had? Bonnie turned towards her mother ignoring the doctor and asked again. "Mother, why are you crying?" her mind just didn't know what was being said.

"You're sick baby girl, but the doctors are going to make you better." Scarlett said dabbing her wet, tear stained eyes. Which by now were red and puffy?

So what she had wasn't like a cut or like bruise. "So…that means it's not like a cut or bruise or just a cold?" Bonnie asked cocking her head to one side.

The Butler's just shook their head no at Bonnie. "No it's not like that baby girl." Scarlett said agreeing with Bonnie. If only everything was wrong. If only this were a nightmare and they would all soon wake up from it to find Bonnie asleep in her own bed dreaming of sweet things.

"Rhett, Scarlett, I need to speak to you out in the hall." Dr. Meade spoke as those last words spilled from Scarlett's lips.

"I'll stay and look after her for you." Katie said as her voice had changed. Why had Katie's voice changed from happy to somewhat sad? Bonnie wondered.

Following the doctor they told Bonnie they would be right outside the door. "How can this happen?" Rhett yelled once the door was shut.

"Mr. Butler, I'm sorry to have to have told you and your wife this, but it's true." Dr. Meade tried to calm them down the best he could. "What Bonnie has only 1 in 3 children with cancer has. The leukemia that Bonnie has is what is called: Acute Myeloid Leukemia. It develops in the blood and can spread throughout the body. How this has happened I can tell you I have no idea."

Feeling as if all hope was lost Scarlett finally spoke up. "Is there a cure?" they had to know this. Even if Scarlett wasn't a good mother she still needed to know the answer. What in the world was wrong with her? It was almost as if she really cared or something. Could that be the case? Shaking it from her mind Scarlett decided she would think about it tomorrow.

"Yes, chemotherapy has to take place. The last resort would be a bone morrow transplant." At hearing those words the Butler's began to get very worried. Bonnie wasn't used to so much pain and agony and being alone. "Chances of her being cured is great." This lifted some worry off of the Butler's shoulders. But soon it would seem as if all hell had broken loose. "But the chances of it coming back, is very great."

**A/N: I got a break before my finals get under way. I know it's a short chapter, but the next one should be longer...I hope lol. I will see if I can come up with another chapter before I'm taken over by finals. Review please! **


	5. Chapter 5: Options

Chapter 5: Options

Rhett and Scarlett didn't know what to say let alone know what to do. Their child was sick and helpless and there was nothing they could do. "How-how bad is it right now Doctor?" Scarlett found herself asking as she got stuck on a few of her words.

"Right now it's in its early stages. You came to the hospital just in time." Dr. Meade spoke as he knew they were worried for Bonnie.

"When can she start the chemotherapy?" Rhett asked as he held tightly to Scarlett's hand as it still shook from the shook all of this.

"We can start it later today if that's alright with you. The sooner we start it the more of a chance she has of getting into remission." Dr. Meade stopped for several moments and then spoke again. "The drug that will be involved is what is called: VINCRISTINE (ONCOVIN) it is given to people who have leukemia, Hodgkin's disease, non-Hodgkin's lymphoma and is a drug that is used in many cancer cases involving children."

At least it was good when used for children. Thought Rhett and Scarlett, but it was soon going to be Christmas. Bonnie just had to get well by then. Yes, Christmas was nearly a month away and all, but it was never too late to start believing in Bonnie's recovery.

"What-what if the chemo doesn't work?" Scarlett asked as she found herself stumbling over her words.

"Scarlett, how can you ask such a question?" Rhett asked. He didn't care if he was in front of a doctor or whoever he was going to get onto his wife for asking that.

"I need to know Rhett. What if it doesn't work? We would be out of options if we didn't know any others."

"Mr. Butler, your wife has a point there. The other options that you have if this doesn't work is radiation therapy, blood transfusion," a gasp could be heard from Scarlett at hearing those last words. "That is only if Bonnie is anemic, that will take place if Bonnie's body is not able to make their own blood cells. We will need to take another blood sample to see if she has this. If it comes down to it Bonnie will be in need of a blood and or bone morrow transplant."

If Bonnie was to become well again then the chemotherapy would have to take place. They would a hate to get down to the last thing. Poor Bonnie hated be poked and stuck with things and now she had to go through this?

"I guess that would be the best wouldn't it." Scarlett remarked after sitting in silence for a little while

"But I think we better talk it over a little more first." Rhett said squeezing his wife's hand a little. The shaking had stopped but the worry was still there in that very spot.

"What's taking mother and daddy, so long Katie?" Bonnie asked as they played with dolls that Katie had brought in with her.

"There just talking and trying to figure things out." Katie answered with a look of sadness in her eyes, but her smile never wavered. She would continue to smile for this little girls sake.

"What are they talking about?" Bonnie found herself asking as she poured tea for her doll.

"How to get you better of course," responded Katie as she tried to hide the worry within her voice.

"What's wrong you sound different?" Bonnie asked as she cocked her head sideways. "You sound the way my mother did when she lost my baby sister."

This put a deeper pain within Katie's heart. The family had gone through so much already. Poor Bonnie first looking a sibling and now she was sick. "Nothing's wrong Bonnie." while she blinked back wet, round tears that preyed within her eyes.

Hearing the door open Bonnie looked that way. "Mother, Daddy, look what Katie brought." Bonnie said as she showed them the dolls.

"Those are very nice dear." Scarlett answers as she tried to look at her child. She would never be able to look at her daughter the same way ever again.

"Bonnie, we are going to head down to the Cafeteria. Press the little button and the nurses will inform us right away if you need anything." Rhett smiled to his daughter and then kissed her forehead. Scarlett followed right behind him and shut the door.

"What are we going to do?" Scarlett asked as her hands were wrapped around a steaming hot cup of coffee.

Rhett found this strange Scarlett never cared about Bonnie why should she care now? "My pet I don't know if this is a joke you're playing or if you are just trying to keep your true feelings inside, but I see right through it."

"Why Rhett, you must be joking. I'm worried just as you are." Scarlett said as she looked at her husband of just a few years.

"No I'm not joking Scarlett. You never cared for Bonnie and never will." Rhett's eyes went small. "I'll thank you to shut your mouth."

Scarlett was appalled at this. At home yes they fought, but out like this? Yes, but never in a thing like this. "I have to you just never-you never-"Scarlett couldn't get it out before she saw Dr. Meade walking over to them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Butler,"

"Dr. Meade," Dr. Meade pulled up a seat next to them. "Dr. we were talking and we were wondering what the side effects to this chemotherapy?" Rhett asked brushing aside the matter that was at hand with Scarlett.

"Why that varmint, here we were right in the middle of a fight and he is changing the subject?" Scarlett asked herself. Doing everything in her power she bit her tongue.

"Mr. and Mrs. Butler, I don't want to scare you on what I'm about to tell you." Dr. Meade began as he paused for a moment and gathered his thoughts. "Now with this drug there are many side effects….I want you to either call the hospital or bring Bonnie in if any of these happen." Rhett and Scarlett nodded their heads. "Pale skin, feeling light-headed or short of breath, rapid heart rate, trouble concentrating, numbness, burning, pain, or tingly feeling and seizure, here is a list of the rest of the side effects. Some are less serious."

"Does Bonnie have any allergies? We have to know this before we start the treatment."

"No, not that we are aware of," Rhett answers as he looks from Scarlett to the doctor.

"We will start this afternoon."

A few moments went by with no one speaking. Before long the silence was broken. "Will Bonnie loss her hair Doctor?" Scarlett asked as she begun to mess with her hands.

"I'm afraid so,"

Scarlett bit her lower lip and tried to keep the tears at bay. "Thank you doctor," How could this happen? Bonnie losing her hair? People always loved her lovely black curls.

A little while later the Butler's were back in Bonnie's room where they had found her fast asleep. "She fell right to sleep a little while ago." Katie whispered to Scarlett and Rhett. "A little while after lunch we will start the chemo."

"Alright thank you," Rhett smiles to Katie. Leaving the room Katie looks once more at the sleeping child.

Sitting next to their child's bedside Rhett and Scarlett waited for her to wake up. Silence filled the room. All that could be heard was the sound of the heart monitor beeping. Rhett took Scarlett's hand gently. "Scarlett, I know I don't say this enough but I'm sorry for the scene I made downstairs."

"You should be." Scarlett began as turned towards her husband. "Why-I don't know if I should believe you or not. Or accepting it is more like it. One moment we are happy as we can be and the next it's battle royale between us."

"Will you stop the act? None of this is going to work on me Pet," Rhett's voice began to rise. "I told you I was sorry. What do you want me to do get down on my knees and beg?" Rhett's thoughts all of a sudden went back to when he asked Scarlett to marry him. He had arrived at her Aunt Pity Pat's house with high hopes. How foolish to think that their life could be a happy one.

"It would help," Scarlett said under her breath. It seemed all Rhett and her ever did now a days was fight, fight, fight, fight. There was never a happy moment between them anymore.

Moaning a little Bonnie opened one eye and then the other to see her parents in the middle of a fight. "Mother, Daddy, why do you fight so much? I hate it when you fight."

They were both stunned by this. What would they tell their child? Rhett cleared his throat. "Here it comes," Scarlett thought. "I wonder what excuse he will come up with?"

"Well Bonnie, it's because-we love each other very much." Rhett answered his four year old daughter in the best way that he could. Looking back from Scarlett to Bonnie he was hoping this would satisfy the child.

"But why do you fight?" Bonnie still wasn't pleased. "If you love mother then why do you fight with her for?"

"Bonnie, when two people love each other they can't show it to one another through just love they have to show it through other things as well. And anger is one of them." Scarlett chimed in with Rhett.

"Oh," Bonnie responded as her mouth went into the shape of an O.

At hearing voices Dr. Meade entered the room. "Did you have a nice nap Bonnie?"

Nodding her head yes a smile came across her face. Katie and another nurse soon walked in. "Bonnie I need you to take a deep breath for me."

"Why?" Bonnie's voice shook as she began to get scared.

"We are going to make you better Bonnie. We are going to start what is called Chemotherapy. So that way you can get better and be a little girl again."

Bonnie's face changed to fear as her eyes drifted towards her parents. "Mother, Daddy," her little voice broke with sobs.

"Bonnie, baby, everything is going to be alright. We will be right here." Scarlett said in a soothing voice. "They're going to check your blood again. There is nothing to be afraid of."

Handing over her arm Bonnie looked in other direction. Taking a deep breath she could feel the needle go in. "OW!" She yelled as she gripped the bed sheets. Releasing the breath Bonnie found that the needle was out. Looking back over she saw her blood in a small vial.

"We will have this checked within a few hours and then we will confirm if Bonnie needs a blood transfusion." Dr. Meade whispered to Rhett and Scarlett as they walked over to the door with him. "It should be no later than three or so."

Looking at the clock above the door the clock read 1:35. Only an hour and a half wait. Not too bad. They just had to find something to do till then. Walking back over to Bonnie's side they found her not looking to good. "Bonnie, honey do you feel alright?" Scarlett asked in a worried voice.

Bonnie shook her head. "No mother," Bonnie's face kept getting whiter and whiter almost as white as the bed sheets.

Running over to the button Rhett pressed it as hard as he could. Running into the room Katie looked around. "What's wrong?"

"Bonnie just turned sheet white all of a sudden."

"She's pale because so much blood was taken. I'll be right back." Exiting the room Katie went and got some orange juice. Entering the room once again she handed it to Bonnie. "Drink that and you should feel better. But not too fast,"

"Thank you," Scarlett said as she thought the worst.

"You're welcome just press the button again if you need anything."

"Feel better?" Rhett asked. Bonnie nodded her head yes as she drank the last drop.

An hour and a half later finally arrived. After watching a Disney movie the doctor came in as the credits rolled across the screen. Turning on the lights Dr. Meade had the results in his hand. "Bonnie does not have anemia. We can start the treatment whenever you feel ready."

**Later that night…**

"I must say Mrs. Butler, you out did yourself today."

Scarlett looked over her should as she brushed her at the vanity that sat in their little room. "What are you talking about?"

"My pet I'm talking about what you told Bonnie this afternoon. You really came up with a great lie there."

"Rhett I had to come up with something or she would have kept asking and then look where we would be."

Brushing that aside Rhett went on. "And that act when Bonnie turned white. You didn't care. You just put on that act for her sake."

"How can you say such a thing?" Scarlett questioned. "I do care about Bonnie, You're the one who has her spoiled. In fact she is so spoiled now that she won't come near me she won't hardly talk to me. You're the one Rhett that she likes best not me. Are you happy that I finally said that?"

"Scarlett, you are too conceded with yourself to even think twice about your child. Yes, I can see right through your little games and little tricks. Maybe nobody else can, but I can. I will tell you this my dear if and when Bonnie gets through this the first thing I'm doing is drawing up those divorce papers."

"Oh Rhett you wouldn't?" Scarlett asked. She wouldn't let such a thing happen. Why should she disgrace the family with a divorce?

"I will Scarlett if you do not change your ways. No matter how much you beg and plead." With that said he turned off his side table lamp and went to bed. Leaving Scarlett wondering on his question, looking into the mirror Scarlett sigh sadly and went to bed herself.

There was no way she was getting a divorce. She would stay married to Rhett for the Children's sake. Even if she had to put on a front to fool them she would do it. Even if that meant carrying around the pain and bitterness she held in her heart. Before laying her head down Scarlett asked herself a question "Had she ever been love with Rhett? If not could she possibly ever love him?"

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry I've been lacking on updating, but I just got done with finals just a few days ago. Hope to update this story more. I'm wanting to get it done by Christmas but if not at least by Dec. 31. Review! **


	6. Chapter 6: Getting the Perfect Tree

Chapter 6: Getting the Perfect Tree

The following morning seemed to be somewhat of a troubled one. Not only was the weather turning nasty and ugly, but time had come for Bonnie to start chemotherapy. "No, I don't want to. I don't want to." Bonnie cried as she knew what was coming. "I want Mother and Daddy," with that said Bonnie hopped out of bed and headed towards her parents room.

"Bonnie dear you can't go walking around the hospital." Katie said taking hold of Bonnie's small arm.

"Let me go I want my Mother and Daddy," Bonnie said a little louder as she jerked her arm free and went on her way. Sighing a little Katie let her do what she wanted. After all she was a child what else could she do?

Getting to her parents room Bonnie touched the door handle to find that it was very cold. Before entering Bonnie bit her lower lip. Pushing the door open a little Bonnie found her parents still asleep. "Mother, Daddy." Her voice came as she held tightly to her teddy bear.

"What is it Bonnie?" Rhett asked in a groggy voice. Turning he taped his wife on the shoulder. "Scarlett,"

"What is it?" she asked in the same voice he had moments ago. Feeling her heat jump a little she faced her daughter. "Bonnie, what is it? What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"No, not yet anyways,"

"Bonnie, what are you talking about? Did you have a nightmare?" Rhett asked scratching his head.

"No, Daddy, its morning." Rhett looked at the clock and truth be told it was morning. 8:45 as a matter of fact. "So it is." Now fully awake Rhett and Scarlett waited for their daughter to finish.

"I don't want to Daddy," Bonnie's cries came as she batted her big blue eyes at her father.

"Don't want to what?" Scarlett asked unaware of what today was. After all being woke up at 8:45 wasn't quite to her liking.

Before Bonnie could answer a small knock came to their door. "Come in," Scarlett answered as she quickly put her rob on.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but it seems it's time for Bonnie to start her therapy." Dr. Meade said as he knew it was early, but it couldn't be held off any longer.

"I don't want to!" Bonnie screamed this time. She wouldn't have it she just wouldn't.

"Bonnie that is enough!" Scarlett scolded her daughter.

"Bonnie, don't you want to get better?" Rhett asked. Bonnie nodded her head yes. "Well then you have to do what the doctors and nurses tell you."

"But Daddy, I'm scared." Bonnie crawled up into her parents bed.

"Don't be scared sweetheart. Everything is going to be alright. You will see." Scarlett said as she tried her best to calm her child. Even though she would much rather be still in bed asleep.

"Come on, let's get you back to your room." Picking up his daughter Rhett took her back to her room. Gripping his rob tightly Bonnie refused to let go once she got there.

"No, Daddy, No!"

"Bonnie Blue we will be right here." It hurt Rhett dearly to see his daughter this way.

"It will only take a few moments." To Bonnie moments meant minuets, hours. There wasn't no moments to it.

"No I won't!"

"Bonnie, if you don't do as you are told Santa will not come and visit." Scarlett pointed her index finger. Gasping a little Bonnie sat there and let them do their job. Feeling the needle go in Bonnie gritted or at least tried to before the scream came out.

"Dr. can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Certainly," Dr. Meade went out in the hall followed by Rhett. "What is it Rhett? I can assure you Bonnie will do fine with this."

"It's not that Dr." Rhett began as he watched people walk down the hall of the hospital. "When will we be able to take Bonnie home? After all Christmas is only a month or so away. We wanted her home with us."

"As a matter of fact Rhett that's what I wanted to talk to you and your wife about later on today. I think it would be best if Bonnie went home for a little while at least. There isn't much we can do here."

Rhett just looked at the doctor. "If you mean my daughter's going to die then you can discharge yourself."

"That's not what I mean. What I'm saying is we will give you the stuff for the therapy and a nurse will visit twice a week. It's important for children to be children. It's important that Bonnie be in a place that she knows and loves."

Rhett highly agreed. Bonnie should be home and with family that loves her. "What about germs and things like that?"

"I would like to speak to your wife on this matter as well."

Rhett turned and opened the door and motioned to Scarlett to meet them in the hall. "What is it?" she asked wondering what had gone wrong.

"Scarlett I asked you out here to talk to you and your husband. I was telling your husband that it would be best that Bonnie go home. Home to a place she knows and loves."

'Dr. Meade," a nurse called out.

"Yes,"

"I was wondering if-I'm sorry I didn't see that you were with someone."

"It's alright; I'll be along in just a moment."

"Alright," with that the nurse went away to deal with a screaming child. God heavens some children just have all the bad luck. This poor child had been sick for a great while and now refused to eat, sleep or drink anything. Shaking the matter off the nurse disappeared down the hall.

"Now where was I?"

"The part where Bonnie should be at home,"

"Oh yes. Well as I was saying to your husband Mrs. Butler that a nurse would be by twice a week to check on Bonnie to make sure all is going as hoped."

"I bet Rhett, would have fun with that." Scarlett mumbled hoping no one heard her.

"Excuse me Mrs. Butler?" Rhett asked as he eyed his wife.

"It's noting Rhett, nothing at all." Scarlett answered smiling her cheese cat smile of hers.

"As I was saying Bonnie should continue taking the shots until further notice." "About the germs, Bonnie should be kept away from them the longer she takes the chemo."

"Thank you Doctor," going back into the hospital room they told Bonnie the good news.

A little while later the Butler's were headed home. "Mammy!" Bonnie yelled as she came through the front door.

"Bonnie child how is you feeling?" Mammy asked giving the child a hug.

"Better," Bonnie said with a smile. But deep, deep down she knew she would be getting sicker.

"Bonnie why don't you go say hi to Ella and Wade," Scarlett said taking her coat off and placing it in the closet.

"Okay Mother," running up the stairs Bonnie found that she got very short winded easily. Stopping at the top of the steps Her parents looked up at her.

"What's wrong Bonnie?" Rhett asked placing the few suitcases down.

"I don't feel good-" Turning around Scarlett gasped at the look upon her daughters face. Her face was once again white as snow.

"Let's get you up to bed child." Mammy said walking up the steps. Soon Bonnie was settled and taking a nap.

"Mother, Uncle Rhett," two voices came as they came around the corner and ran down the hall.

Scarlett put a finger to her mouth. "You must be quiet Bonnie is sleeping." Rhett picked up the ginger haired girl.

"Sorry Uncle Rhett," Ella said with a giggle. "Why were Mother and you gone so long?"

"Bonnie is sick and we had to get her some help."

"What kind of sick?" Ella asked as she cocked her hair sideways. "Like a cold?"

"No Ella, not like a cold. She has what is known as Leukemia."

Ella just looked at her parents with confusion. "It's cancer of the blood stupid." Wade said.

At hearing that Ella began to cry. "Wade Hamilton we do not call one another stupid." Scarlett scolded her oldest child. "Wade you may be twelve but I can still whip you and Santa can still put your name on the naughty list."

Wade shut his mouth at hearing that. All of his friends would laugh at him if they knew that he still believed in Santa and still got scolded by his parents. "Let's go down stairs and have a cup of hot chocolate and we will tell you what is going on." Rhett said smiling at his stepchildren.

"So you see children. Bonnie has to get a lot of sleep and the longer she goes with the chemo the more you will have to be easy when you are around her. She can't get sick."

"Why not?" Ella asked licking her lips.

"Because her body won't be able to fight of the infection,"

"Oh," Ella said as she put a few more marshmallows in her cup. "Will she ever get better?"

"Of course "she will. It's Christmas time," Wade said looking over at his sister who just a few moments ago made her cry for calling her a name.

"We sure hope so."

"Uncle Rhett, when are we going to get our tree?" Ella asked piping up.

"Ask your mother," Rhett says looking over at Scarlett.

"I don't know-uh."

"Come on Scarlett. The children want a tree and Christmas is only three weeks away."

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt. What if we go tomorrow afternoon? Bonnie should be well rested by then. That way we can do that before she gets worse."

"Yeah!" Ella said as she got down from her chair and ran down the hall. "Mammy, Mammy were getting our tree tomorrow!"

A few hours later Scarlett and Rhett checked on Bonnie. Peaking into her room they found that she was still asleep. Going in They waited for her to wake up. Turning over Bonnie opened her eyes to see her parents. "Hi Mother and Daddy,"

"Hi sweetheart," Rhett said kissing her forehead.

"What's wrong you look sad?" Bonnie asked as she yawned.

"Oh no dear, everything's fine." Scarlett said as she found it hard to look at her pail and ill child.

"Bonnie how would you like to go get the Christmas three tomorrow? Maybe even visit Santa?"

"Yeah!" Bonnie said with delight as she sat up with force.

"Alright, but you have to stay in bed until then." Bonnie stuck out her lower lip. "No, Bonnie,"

Giving in Bonnie went back to sleep after eating some homemade chicken noodle soup.

**Next day…**

"What about this one?" Wade called out as they entered the Christmas tree farm.

"No, this one," Ella yelled as she ran up to one. She liked this one. It was nice and big.

"This one!" Bonnie cried with delight. It was big at the bottom which meant all of the gifts could fit under.

Rhett and Scarlett looked at one another. This was going to be a hard one now wasn't it? "Why don't we look around a little longer."

The children walked away from their tree's with heavy hearts. A little while later in the very back corner of the lot there stood a tree out from all of the rest. "That one!" all three children yelled as one.

"Alright that one," Rhett laughed as he watched the children.

"Finally," Scarlett whispered to Rhett. It was getting colder and the snow wouldn't stop. Hopefully they would make it home.

"Timber!" Wade yelled as the tree fell to the ground causing all of the snow to fly up.

'You know Wade, you might just make a good lumber jack one of these days." Rhett said as the ropes got tied to the tree.

"Nah I want to be a lawyer." Wade shook his head.

"A very wise choice son," Rhett agreed. He was proud that, that's what Wade wanted to do.

Getting to the front of the farm Bonnie stopped dead in her tracks. "Bonnie, what is it?" Scarlett asked as she got down next her daughter.

Bonnie turned from her mother and got sick. "I'm sorry Mother,"

"It's alright dear," Scarlett told Bonnie as she held her hair away from her face. Scarlett looked at Rhett with concern and hurt.

**A/N: Poor Bonnie! Hi everyone sorry to say, but this story may not be done by Christmas. But we will see. I will see how many chapter I can get written by tonight. Hope you all have a Merry Christmas! **


	7. Authors note

**A/N: Hello everyone sorry that I have to post one of these, but right now I'm working on a story I haven't updated in a few months and I'm going to update it first and then I'm going to update this one:) Don't worry I have the chapter started I just have to figure out where to go after that lol. I guess I have a small cases of writers block. I know it's after Christmas, I hope you don't mind that this story will possibly carry over into the new year. Thanks for understanding. Stay tuned. **


	8. Chapter 7:A Romantic Night to Forget

Chapter 7: A Romantic Night to Forget

**Warning!** There is a mature scene at the end of this chapter. I ask if you aren't old enough please don't read it. Thanks:)

That afternoon the doctor was called to ask about Bonnie's condition. "All she needs is some rest and some good homemade meals and she should be fine. If it gets worse let me know." Dr. Meade said as he got ready to leave. Normally he never made house calls, but since he was visiting some nearby family he found it no trouble at all.

"We will make sure she gets what she needs." Rhett says as he closes the door behind them shut.

"Thank you very much doctor for seeing us so quickly." Scarlett said with a smile on her face. She was grateful for the doctors visit, but she felt it wasn't necessary. After all that was one of the side effects of the treatment.

"You're welcome Mrs. Butler, now if you will please excuse me." With that Dr. Meade left to carry on home.

"I told you we shouldn't have gone." Scarlett said as she turned towards her husband as they stood in the entranceway of the big estate. The look upon her face was that of a vain look.

"Now you're blaming me? Now Scarlett, that really isn't fair." Rhett said as he moved towards her.

"Don't play that card with me. You know perfectly well that it was. In fact it was your idea to go get the tree."

"No, Ella asked and I told her to ask you. So in turn my pet it is your fault not mine."

'Why you-you-"

"What Mrs. Butler? Please do continue." Rhett said as he looked down at his very angry wife. Her face began to go red just as red as her name.

"You varmint I wish-I wish I had never laid eyes on you." With that she took her right hand and struck him across the face. Pulling her hand back in horror Scarlett had realized what she had done. But it was far too late. The damage had been done.

Rhett's facial expression changed within moments. His eyes went small as his hands gripped Scarlett's small shoulders. Never in all of the years that Scarlett had been married to Rhett, had she ever seen that look within his eyes.

"Rhett, let go." Scarlett said a she tried to avoid his eyes. Hurt and pain now filled her eyes. "Rhett, I said let go."

"If you ever do that again I always thought a horse whip would fit you amnesty." Throwing her arms down he stood his ground.

Scarlett looked at him and soon left the room with some fear thrust into her. For the first time in her life she was truly afraid of her husband.

"Mother, mother," Ella's voice rang out as she ran into the room that her mother was leaving.

"What is it darling?" Scarlett asked as she found her hand resting over her eyes. For some reason she had a bad headache. It was Rhett's fault.

"Can we decorate the tree now?"

"Can we mother?" Wade asked.

"Maybe in a little while, mother's not feeling too well."

"What's wrong Mother?" Wade asked as he held his Nintendo DS.

"My head hurt's is all. I'm going to go up stairs and lay down for a little while."

"I'm going to go ask Uncle Rhett," Ella said as she stuck out her lower lip and went past her mother.

"Go ahead go to uncle Rhett," Scarlett said aloud. Looking back a little Scarlett realized she had said this out loud. She made her way over to the staircase as her head began to get worse. "You seem to care for him more anyways. Your-your just like Bonnie. Both of you are."

"Scarlett, how can you say such a thing?" Rhett asked as Ella took his hand in his.

Scarlett didn't say another word she just ran up the staircase and down the hall and into Rhett and hers bedroom. Leaning up against the door she drew in a deep shallow breath. Walking over to the bed she sat upon it and turned on the 50 inch flat screen TV.

With the flickering of the screen it soon came into view. The old black and white movie came before her.

"Have you seen Myra?" a very tall and very handsome Robert Taylor asked a man behind a club counter.

"Myra, doesn't come in till around midnight." The bartender said as he whipped out a glass.

Scarlett sat up straight. This was one of her favorite old films. Waterloo Bridge, she had seen this movie hundreds and hundreds of times. It never got old.

Soon a girl stood on a bridge. She looked so sad. She looked as if someone had left her and that she had no one to go to.

Scarlett found tears in her eyes for she knew what was coming. Feeling the tears run down her face and hearing her own soft sobs she failed to realize that someone had entered the bedroom. Feeling hands on her shoulders Scarlett turned to see Rhett standing there. Breaking the grip Scarlett got to her feet and went towards the window.

"My pet-"

"Don't Rhett; I don't want to hear it." Scarlett said as she caught the rest of the tears.

"My pet you won't even let me say what I came in here to say." Rhett huffed as he began to get aggregated. Looking at his wife he wasn't sure what to say let alone what to do." What do you want me to say?

"Rhett, I want to be like those couples you see in old movies. Being madly in love with one another, making love every night, I want a real romance. One that only people can dream about."

Rhett swiftly went over to Scarlett. Gripping her small shoulder's he forced her around. He could see tear stains that were on her soft china like skin. Looking into her eyes he saw what he had always seen. He loved her and loved her dearly and that no one would ever change. He could just make love to her just by looking at her.

Scarlett's breath was caught within her throat. Looking into Rhett's eyes she couldn't bring herself to pull away. In a way she didn't want to. She never wanted to. Within an instant Rhett wrapped his arms around his wife and refused to let her go. He began kissing her passionately. Moving his lips all over her he refused to stop.

"Rhett, stop," Scarlett called out as she tried to break free.

"Why my pet are you telling me to stop? I thought you liked this kind of thing?"

"I do it's just that. The curtains not closed and someone might see."

"Let them look if they want and besides I don't recall you ever caring about your reputation before."

"Well I-I what if the children come in?" Scarlett asked as she bit her lower lip. Never once in her life had she ever been so scared. Except when Melanie, Prissy and herself had to leave Atlanta when Melanie's baby was born.

Rhett went over and locked the door. "There all better. Now where were we?" Rhett asked as he began nibbling on Scarlett's ear. Her laugh soon filled the room as a smile came across her lips. It had been days since Rhett had seen a smile on her face.

While all this fun was taking place Scarlett forgot about what Rhett had said. About getting a divorce, at least until morning and by then it would be far too late.

Picking Scarlett up he twirled her around and then placed her on big blue king size bed. If what she wanted was a good old fashion romance then that's what she was going to get.

Stroking her warm, soft cheek with his hand he looked down into her lovely green soft eyes. Gently he lowered his lips down to her cheek kissing it softly. His lips slowly made their way to her soft lips. Pulling him closer to her, she began to kiss him more and more. Getting lost in the moment and that magical touch things began to happen. Things that Scarlett never thought about in a while...that was till now.

Slowly, Rhett unbuttoned Scarlett's blouse and parted the front. He pulled the shirt off of her and kissed her neck, gently sucking and leaving a little red mark where his mouth had been. While he was doing this, Scarlett pulled his shirt tales from the waist band of his pants and ran her hands up his hard abs and chest, before pulling them back out and working on the buttons of his shirt. Scarlett yanked Rhett's shirt off and threw it to the floor where it landed next to her own. Next went their pants and before long all Scarlett had on were her bra and panties, while Rhett lay in his boxers. Rhett nipped at her ear and Scarlett heard a moan come from her own throat. Rhett chuckled and nipped a little harder, pulling the lobe into his mouth then and sucking on it.

Scarlett's eyes rolled back in her head and she tilted her neck to give him better access to her ear. Rhett's hands were all over the place, first her hips, then her stomach, then shoulders, back, waist, face, then back to her hips again before repeating the random cycle. Scarlett's own hands couldn't stay still. They were on his shoulders, his waist, up his hard, muscular chest, then down his arms. It was as if she couldn't get enough of the feel of his skin under her fingertips. She pulled him closer to her and she heard him moan. This time it was Scarlett that chuckled, smiling against his lips and she kissed him deep, thrusting her tongue into his mouth and meeting his tongue. His hands had snaked around her back and he quickly, with the ease of much practice, popped the hooks of her bra undone before gently pulling it off of her chest and tossing it to the floor with the rest of their garments. Already Scarlett's nipples were hard peaks. Rhett took one into his mouth and she arched against him.

He swirled his tongue around and around until she was practically crying out his name. Then he moved to the other side to repeat the same cruel yet magical ministrations. Scarlett's hands went to the front of Rhett's boxer waistband and, inserting two fingers into the top of the band she tugged his hips toward her insistently. Rhett's lips moved back to her neck and his hands pulled down her panties tossing them to the floor as well, leaving her completely bare to him now. His hand went between her thighs and she lifted her hips to meet him. He slid a finger into her and then back out, then two, then three. She was about to go over the edge with need for him as he quickened the pace of his digits. Scarlett couldn't take another second of this and she pushed his boxers down over his hips and grabbed him making him moan loud into her hear and stop his torture of her. She laughed. She had him right where she wanted him now. He was at her mercy. Her hands went up and down his shaft, slowly at first, and then quickening her pace. Finally she guided him to her and let go. Rhett didn't hesitate for a second, he quickly thrust into her deep and she cried out as his hips crashed into hers. She was clutching his back and shoulders, making marks with her nails up and down his back. He began pumping, faster and faster until Scarlett was riding the waves higher and higher, almost touching the sun, then, when she thought she would die of pleasure he thrust again, deeper than ever before and she shattered, floating down into a pool of liquid warmth. Rhett had emptied himself in her and she felt complete. He had collapsed on top of her and was breathing hard, yet no harder than her own. She ran her fingers through his dark hair and slept.

The next morning Scarlett woke to find herself alone. "Why that varmint!" Scarlett cried aloud. "He used me he used me! By making love to me he thinks I'm going to give him that divorce. Well he's wrong because I won't. I just won't." Scarlett drew in her knees and laid her head on her knees and tried to remember the last time she was truly happy.

**A/N: Hello everyone! Hope you all are having a good new year! Sorry for the sex scene. Normally I don't write things like that. Hope you liked it. Review! I will try and update again soon:) **


	9. Chapter 8: A Morning Gone Wrong

Chapter 8: A Morning Gone Wrong

Getting off the bed Scarlett went and got ready. Walking over to her massive walk in closet she picked out a pair of Liz in Company jeans with a white button up long sleeve shirt with blue embroidering around the collar, which came from Cold Water Creek. Fixing her hair and applying some Liz Taylor perfume Scarlett headed downstairs for breakfast.

Shutting the door behind her Scarlett could smell the hot cakes, biscuits, grits and so many other things fill the house. Feeling and hearing her stomach flip she didn't realize how hungry she had been. Heading down the stairs the children could be heard chatting happily. Heading into the room Mammy stopped her.

"Child is everything alright? Yaw looks mighty pail."

"Yes, I'm fine Mammy still have a headache."

"Dear old Mammy will get you some aspirin to take for it and in a little while yaw feel much better." With that she was off to get the aspirin for Scarlett's splitting headache.

Walking into the kitchen Scarlett found her family sitting at the small breakfast table. "Morning mother," Ella said with a toothless smile.

"Morning, where's Rhett?" Scarlett asked as she grabbed an apple from the display that sat in the middle of the table. She really wasn't feeling too well. With the headache and now all of a sudden her stomach hurt. She didn't want to put too much on it for if she did she feared the worst.

"He's up in Bonnie's room. Mammy said she didn't look to well." Wade said as he played his DS.

"I see, children will you excuse me I will be back in a few minutes." Taking a bit of the apple she turned to leave. Turning back around quickly she faced her son. "No games at the table you know better."

Wade quickly stuffed the game in his pocket and began eating once again.

"You knew she was going to catch you." Ella said taking a bit of her hotcakes.

"Shut up," Wade said glaring at his half sister.

Taking a hand full of grits she threw it at Wade. "That's what you get for calling me stupid." Sticking her tongue out she then smiled her little devilish smile.

"Less talking and more eating," Scarlett said as she headed out the door. She would deal with them when she got back right now she had settle this with Rhett.

"Ms. Scarlett here is the aspirin," Mammy said hold two of the meds.

"Thank you Mammy, I'll be right down." Scarlett called out as she looked over her shoulder. Mammy nodded and went and put them by her plate.

Continuing her way up the staircase Scarlett tried to swallow the lump that was in her throat. She was going to get to the bottom of this if it was the last thing she did. Hearing voices coming from Bonnie's room Scarlett had finally arrived at her youngest daughter's door. Knocking a little Scarlett opened the door.

As the door was pushed back Scarlett saw her ill child sitting up in bed talking to her daddy. "Mother," Bonnie's happy voice rang out. It seemed that she was feeling much better then what she had been.

"Morning darling," Scarlett said as she tried to smile at her daughter, but it was just a half smile. She couldn't do it. Seeing her daughter sick and in bed just put a pain in her heart. A pain she had never felt before. Turning her eyes they fell upon Rhett. He was sitting by his daughter's bed side acting as if nothing had ever happened. "How can Rhett act as if nothing has happened and be so blind?" Scarlett yelled inside her head. "Rhett, I need to speak with you out in the hall for a moment." Now was her chance she was going to find out where he really went. Was it Belle's? Was not having her last night not enough? One way or another she was going to find out.

Getting up Rhett told Bonnie he would be right back. "What is on your mind my pet? From the look of it something serious."

"You know good and well what is on my mind." Scarlett began as she huffed and crossed her arms.

"No I don't think I do. Please do tell Mrs. Butler." Rhett began "You have my uninvited attention."

"I woke up this morning and you were gone."

"A man has a right to wake up and come and go as he pleases."

"Where were you?" Scarlett demanded as her green eye's looked into Rhett's with a tent of anger. "At that Belle's?" She could feel the smoke coming from her ears. "Was I not good enough for you last night? That you just had to leave to get some more?" This made Scarlett sick to her stomach. To think that she might very well might be, being used.

Rhett's expression changed within seconds. The face she knew far too well was coming out and Scarlett was ready. If he could dish it out that she wasn't a good mother well then by God she could do the same. "You always have a good tendency to think badly about other people before you even give them a chance to explain themselves." Rhett hissed as he tried to keep it down. "If you must no Scarlett I didn't go to Belle's last night I didn't even leave the house. Bonnie was screaming in her sleep, but why do you care? You've never cared about OUR child Scarlett. Because, you know why, because, she's MY child. You've never cared about me. You married me for money and money alone. There was never any compassion in our marriage there never has been and there never will be." Rhett had hit the core that had been hidden for a while but he had finally found it. "I stayed up with her until she fell back asleep."

It felt as if Rhett had just twisted the knife within Scarlett. How could he say such a thing? She did to love Bonnie. Opening her mouth Scarlett was about to speak when Bonnie's voice came breaking up their fight.

Opening the door they found Bonnie playing with a Barbie and ken doll as she waited for her parents. Scarlett just wanted to cry at the site of her. She was so pale, so thin, so sick. "Yes, darling what is it?" Scarlett asked.

"I'm hungry," Bonnie looked up from her dolls. Rhett smiled at her and went over and picked her up. Scarlett ran over to him.

"Do you think this is a good idea? Dr. Meade said not to move her to much."

"She will be fine I had a wheelchair brought in last night while you were complaining about your headache."

Scarlett figured that would be alright. If she was in a wheelchair then Bonnie could be a part of the family again. Caring her into the hall Scarlett shut the bedroom door. Heading down stairs Rhett and Scarlett heard nothing but silence. Looking at one another they headed quickly into the kitchen.

With a gasp Scarlett's eye's got wide when she saw what her and Rhett had come in between. Grits, hotcakes, jelly, jam, everything was all over the kitchen. All over the walls, floor, table. "WADE, ELLA! WHAT IS GOING ON?" Scarlett screamed at the sight of the kitchen.

"She did it,"

"He did it,"

Walking into the kitchen Mammy to saw what had happened. "Wade, Ella do yaw mind tellin Mammy and your folks what happened?"

Wade and Ella both looked at each other.

"Well you see I thought I saw something in my food and so I-"

"That's not right. What happened was there was this big Alien ship and we tried to get rid of it by throwing the food because the Alien's were hungry and-"

"No Patches came into the kitchen and made a mess of things."

"Enough!" Rhett yelled. "Nice try you two, but your mother and I both know what happened."

"But-how?" Ella asked as she her eyes filled with confusion.

"When you're a parent there are just things you just know." Rhett began as he knew Scarlett was speechless. Who would have thought the once Belle of the county's own children would be making a mess of a kitchen one of these days?

"Ella, Wade, go to your room's your father and I will disuse your punishment later." Scarlett said pointing up towards the staircase. Heading pass them Rhett and Scarlett could hear them mumbling under their breath. 'Don't turn anything on."

Sitting Bonnie down in the wheelchair Rhett began to laugh. "I don't see what is so funny about this." Scarlett huffed as she kicked the empty jam jar out of the way so she could sit down.

"My pet I would have never thought that you the Belle of the county's own children would do that. That was a sight to see I must say."

"I'm glad you find this funny because I don't." Scarlett said as she placed a plate in front of Bonnie. She didn't want Mammy to worry about it. Not after the mess her two older children had made.

"Mother, it's cold," Bonnie said looking up from her plate. Taking it back Scarlett placed it in the microwave.

"Relax Scarlett they were just having fun."

"Fun? Fun is playing out in the yard making mud pies and getting messy that way. Fun is playing with the hose something that isn't hard to clean up. Fun is playing nicely and quietly. Not making a wreck of the kitchen in our absents," she once again placed the plate of now hot food in front of her daughter.

Picking up her fork Bonnie took a bite. She found that it wasn't to her liking. Picking and pushing things around she tried to make it appear that she had eaten something. "Mother, I don't want this anymore."

Scarlett just wanted to scream. First Wade and Ella and now this! When was she going to get paid for being a mother and a house wife? Yes there was the mill but since she sold it to Ashley things seemed a bit slow. But then again Ashley, Melanie and Beau needed it. "What Bonnie? What do you want?" Scarlett asked with a huff.

Bonnie's eyes began to fill with warm tears. "I want to get better Mommy. I want to be able to play with Wade and Ella again. I want to be able to eat normal food."

Scarlett's heart jumped a little. This was the first time Bonnie had ever called her Mommy. Poor Bonnie Scarlett knew she didn't feel very good and wouldn't for a while. Scarlett got down next to her child and put her arms around her. "I know darling I know." Kissing her forehead she rocked her like she once had when she was a baby. "What do you want to eat? There's chicken noodle soup, crackers, cereal."

"Chicken Noodle soup," Bonnie said as she dried her tears. Getting to her feet Scarlett went to the pantry and got out a can of soup. Putting it in a pan she placed in on the stove.

"Bonnie, Daddy, was telling me that you had a nightmare last night." Scarlett said looking over her shoulder as she fixed the soup.

Bonnie nodded her head. "A big bear was chasing me and I couldn't get away." Bonnie said as she looked at the table top.

"Will get you a nightlight for your room, how does that sound?" Rhett asked as he flipped through the morning paper.

"Yeah," Bonnie said with a smile. A smile that hadn't been seen in a while.

Putting the warm soup in front of Bonnie he began eating it. "Can we decorate the tree?" Bonnie asked as she putting her spoon down.

"After you get done eating," Rhett said looking through the sport section.

"Okay," Bonnie said as she began eating faster.

"Slow down there. Your daddy and I still have to go talk to Wade and Ella and then we will decorate the tree." Scarlett said as she sipped her coffee. "Mammy," Scarlett called.

"Yes ma'am?" Mammy asked coming into the small breakfast nook.

"Will you watch Bonnie for us? We have to go talk to the kids who made this mess." Scarlett said, "Oh and could you get some of the servants to clean this up?"

"Yes ma'am," Mammy said sitting next to Bonnie.

Getting up from the table Rhett followed Scarlett out of the room. "What do you think their punishment should be?" Scarlett asked as she wasn't sure what to think let alone do.

"I hate to tell you, because my pet they are your children."

"There ARE children Rhett like it or not."

"Like it? I love it. You know I've always thought of those two as one of my own."

Scarlett knew this to be true. "I think a week being grounded should fix it what do you think?"

"I second that monition Mrs. Butler." Rhett agreed as he knew this would be the best way. Maybe not for the children but for them, getting to the top of the staircase they turned the corner and came to Wade's room first.

"I'll get Ella," Scarlett said stepping to the door next door. Knocking she opened the door. Peaking her head inside she looked at her seven year old daughter who was sitting on her four white poster bed which was surrounded by everything and anything pink. "Come to your brother's room we want to talk to you both."

Getting off of her bed Ella followed her mother. Heading into Wade's soccer/ game room Ella sat next to him. "Here is what we have decided." Rhett began and then let Scarlett take it away.

"Oh thanks let me be the bad guy." Scarlett whispered to him. He just laughed at the remark. "No, TV, no video games, no going over to Savannah's and Tommy's house for a whole week."

Ella and Wade's mouths just fell open. "But mother, that's not fair." Ella said as she began to pout.

"Life isn't always far Ella." Scarlett said standing on the matter. "Do you think it was far that you trashed the breakfast nook the way you did? No, so as punishment you both are grounded for one week starting today."

"But, what about Bonnie, why do we get punished and not her?" Wade asked. For him to be twelve sometimes he acted like a six year old again.

"Don't go pulling Bonnie into this." Rhett began. "She didn't have anything to do with this. It was both your doing's not anyone else's but your own." He was going to stand on the matter with Scarlett on this one. They were not going to be two push over parents.

"But-"Wade and Ella began.

"Not if ands or butt's," Scarlett said "Enough is enough you both are grounded until next week is that clear?"

"Yes Mother,' they both said as one as their voices fell.

"Now come on down stairs we are going to decorate the tree." Scarlett said opening the door. Getting off the bed the two children rushed down stairs. "Great now we look like two bad guys."

"Not we darling you," Rhett said as made his way towards the door.

Scarlett shut it before he could get to it. "Me? I don't think so. If I'm the bad guy your coming down with me."

"My pet you could never take a joke could you?" Rhett laughed. "You've always been so serious. I don't think I've seen you as care free as I did that summer at the Wilkes BBQ."

"Me serious? Fiddle-Dee-Dee I can be fun to you know." Scarlett said as she rolled her eyes. "I've been carefree more times than one."

"My pet I'll believe that when I see it." Rhett laughed as he backed her up against the door. He began kissing her.

"Rhett, Rhett, we need to get downstairs. Before the kids start to wonder."

"Just a few minutes," Rhett said in between kisses. Before long Scarlett gave in and within five minutes the kids were yelling.

"Mom, Uncle Rhett, come on!" Wade yelled from the living room.

"See I told you," Scarlett said as she gave him one final kiss. Opening the door quickly Scarlett fixed everything and headed down the stairs. "Were coming,"

Getting into the living room they found all three children waiting to decorate the tree. Everything was sitting in big brown boxes just to the left of the tree. Opening the boxes ornaments were sat on a nearby table and the angle and tinkle and garland were sat next to them. After putting the silver garland on the ornaments were next in line.

Putting on one at a time Ella picked out her Sugar Plum Princess Ballerina ornament and placed in where all could see. Next Wade placed his favorite soccer one just above Ella's. Going through the many ornaments that were hers Bonnie finally picked out her favorite one, a little Raggedy Ann one that read first Christmas. Placing it right next to Ella's she smiled.

Next Rhett and Scarlett placed their first Christmas ornament on. Giving her a kiss Rhett and Scarlett heard "Gross!" Breaking it up Rhett and Scarlett watched as the ornaments disappeared from the table and onto the tree.

Finally only the little multi colored balls were left. Picking up a bright yellow one Bonnie went forward and placed it on the tree. But as she was backing up she knocked it off causing it to hit her hand and breaking.

Feeling the sharp little piece go into her hand Bonnie looked down to see blood running from the wounds and down her hand. Pressing her other hand with it she found that it wouldn't stop bleeding. "Mother, Daddy, make it stop!" Bonnie screamed.

Running into the other room Mammy got a washcloth. Coming back she placed the cold cloth on the little girl's hand. Pressing as hard as possible they tried to get the bleeding to stop. Within five minutes the cloth was soaked.

"Call Dr. Meade, I can't get it to stop."

**A/N: Sorry it took me a few days to update. Been busy getting things around here ready for college...again lol. What do you think could be wrong with Bonnie now? Hmm, I know. Review**


	10. AN

**A/N: I know another one! I'm really busy with school and I feel like I'm being pulled in every direction! I will try to have the next chapter of this story up soon. I can't promise what day but maybe over the weekend we will see. I hope I still have readers out there. Thanks everyone for all of your support:) **


	11. Chapter 9:Mommy's Sweet Little Girl

Chapter 9: Mommy's Sweet Little Girl

Pacing around the room Rhett held on tightly to the cordless phone. "Why isn't that damn doctor answering?"

"Rhett!" Scarlett gasped as her eyes went from Rhett to her children.

"Well, it's about time he picks up."

"Rhett, Rhett," the voice called out.

"Yes, yes I'm here." Rhett said into the phone. Finally took him long enough to pick up. Who cares if it was the doctors lunch hour his daughter's life was in the balance.

"Bring her in right away."

Slamming the phone down Rhett spoke "We need to get her to the hospital right away." Scooping Bonnie up into his arms he rushed out into the garage.

"Ella, Wade I need you to stay with Mammy…and be good." Scarlett said grabbing their coasts and headed out the door.

Scarlett sat in the back seat with Bonnie to help keep the towel tightly around it. By the time Rhett started up the car Scarlett had to change the cloth. Thank Goodness her mother was a nurse and she was able to show Scarlett a few things during a summer break back when she was younger.

As the garage door went up a storm had begun to roll through. Another one! This was the worst winter they had seen in a quite a while. With a mixture of snow and rain it made it quite difficult to see let alone keeping the car on the road.

A gasp came from Scarlett's lips.

"What is it?" Rhett asked as he pulled out the drive and sped down the road.

"I'm calling mother she will know what to do…better than I do." Scarlett said digging out her iphone 4 and called her mother.

"Hello," Ellen said into the phone.

"Thank God you've answered."

"Scarlett, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Oh mother Bonnie cut her hand and we can't get it to stop. We are on our way to the hospital right now." Scarlett said into the phone as she pressed the speaker button.

"Scarlett, I want you to take a deep breath and listen to what I'm about to tell you." Taking a deep breath Scarlett calmed down just a little. "Do you have bandages?"

Digging in the back seat pouch Scarlett dug out the first aid kit. "Yes, but I'm scared that the blood is going to soak the bandages. I've got a towel wrapped around it and pressing on to it as hard as I can."

"Take the towel off and apply the bandages."

Taking the towel off Scarlett grabbed the bandages and began wrapping them around Bonnie's small hand. Before Scarlett knew it the bandages were soaked with crimson. "The bandage's are soaked with blood already." Scarlett cried into the phone.

"Scarlett, you've got to calm down for Bonnie's sake. Now take a clean towel and wrap it around as tightly as you can and knot it."

Taking a fresh towel like her mother said Scarlett wrapped it around and tied it. Soon the pressure of the towel was able to stop some of the bleeding. "Thank you mother, I was so scared that I guess I forgot what to do," Which wasn't like her at all.

"It's alright Scarlett; you just have to remain calm. Do you want your father and I to come over to the hospital? I can get off early my shift ends in an hour but I can leave here within a few minutes." Ellen said as she walked the halls of the Atlanta Medical Center not too far from Grady Health System.

"If you want to," Scarlett said into the phone as she could feel her own heart beating rapidly.

"We will be there in a little while." Ellen said as she entered her office to gather her things. "I will call your father."

Telling her mother goodbye Scarlett got off the phone and sighed. "Rhett can't you go any faster?"

"My pet I'm already going 75 in a 60 mile zone." Rhett answered as the rain and snow kept falling. Turing on the radio the news soon came on.

"A wintery mix is upon us and will continue until three thirty P.M." The voice came in and out as the static came and went. "By six there will be a winter storm."

Rhett looked into his mirror back at Scarlett. "That's not possible. It never snow's that much in Atlanta." Shaking his head he put his eyes back onto the road.

"Mother, I'm scared."

"I know you are." Scarlett said as she pushed a piece of Bonnie's black ringlets from her eyes.

"Am I going to die?" Bonnie asked as warm tears spilled from her crystal blue eyes.

"Fiddle-Dee-Dee Bonnie, of course not." Scarlett said as her voice changed at the thought of that question. "You are going to live through this and grow up big and strong."

Heading down the road minding their own business blue, red and white lights began to go off and a siren was going off.

"Shit," Rhett said pulling over. "Of all the times I had to get a ticket."

Walking up to him the officer took off his glasses. "Sir do you know you were going 15 over? The speed limit is 60 not 75."

"Officer I'm sorry but-Burt Kingsley. Is that you?" Rhett asked getting a better look at the middle aged cop.

"Rhett Butler, why it has been a long while hasn't it?" Burt said leaning against the car door.

"Rhett now's not the time to talk." Scarlett said leaning over the seat.

"Burt can you do an old pale a favor?"

"What is it?"

"My little girl is sick and she cut her hand and we can't get the bleeding to stop." Rhett began. "We need to get her to the hospital and that's why I was going so fast. We need to get her to the hospital. Can you waver the ticket?"

Burt was quiet for a few moments then drew in a breath and spoke. "Sure Rhett for your little girl's sake." Burt went to walk away when he turned back around. "What if I give you an escort to the hospital? That way you can get there fast."

Rhett looked at Scarlett and Scarlett nodded her head yes. "Thanks Burt, you're a life saver,"

"I've been told that a time or two." Burt laughed and then went back to his car. Getting in his car he turned his lights and siren back on following behind him they were off once again for the hospital.

After fighting through the snow, rain, sleet and with the slick roads they finally made it to the hospital. Carrying her in Scarlett ran to the front desk. "Someone help me, my little girl needs help." Blood was now on Scarlett's outfit. Running down her white shirt and onto her pants she held her daughter close. The bandage that she had put around the child's hand was now soaked in blood as the crimson ran from the wound.

The ER doors opened as a nurse told Scarlett to bring her daughter back. Rushing through the doors Scarlett was right behind the nurse. The nurse went into a room and pressed a red button on the side of the wall. Still holding Bonnie a swarm of nurses ran into the room.

One of the nurses came to Scarlett side and took Bonnie to put her on the bed. During the commotion and nerves on loose ends Bonnie screamed out for Scarlett. "Mother, Mother," warm tears ran down the child's cheeks.

"Mrs. Butler, I'll need you to wait out in the waiting room." A nurse guided Scarlett from the room.

"But can't I stay here with her? She needs her father and I." Scarlett asked as she turned towards her daughter. Bonnie was now sitting on the bed still screaming. Needles went in left and right while nurses tried to get the bleeding to stop.

"I'm afraid not." The nurse said escorting Scarlett from the room. Walking down the hall Scarlett could see many people in rooms either talking to a doctor or holding on for dear life. What if that was Bonnie? What if she was dying and her nor Rhett knew it? Sucking in a breath Scarlett found that she couldn't breathe. She began to get light headed. Putting a hand to her forehead the nurse looked at her.

"Are you alright Mrs. Butler?" she asked as the waiting room drew nearer.

"NO, I'm not alright. My daughter is alone with people she doesn't know. I can't stay with her and to top it off I'm scared to death." Scarlett was screaming inside her head. "Yes, yes I'm fine."

Pushing the door opened she found Rhett and his buddy standing there. Running to him Rhett put his arms around her. Tears ran down her face and onto his shirt. Rhett held her close until her crying stopped. "Oh Rhett, I don't know what to do. Bonnie's back there screaming for us and there's nothing we can do about it."

Sitting down he still held his wife. Looking over at his friend he told him thanks for everything and then departed. "That was very convening my pet but not enough. You may have fooled my friend but you haven't me."

Scarlett sat up and looked at him. "Rhett, how can you say such a thing?" Scarlett asked as they had, had this conversation a while back.

"Coming out and crying the way you did. Pretending that you cared about Bonnie, you don't care about her. You only care about what my money can give you. What's the next biggest and best thing to buy? You don't care for Bonnie. You don't even care for Wade and Ella. Hell I don't even think you care about me. You only care about yourself." Rhett spat as his true nature came out. They failed to notice all the people looking at them.

Before Scarlett could protest a nurse came out. "Mr. and Mrs. Butler, you may see your daughter now."

"We will continue this conversation at home." Scarlett said getting to her feet and walking through the locked doors.

"At least we should put on a happy face for Bonnie's sake." Rhett said as they passed many rooms of the ER. "It's not her fault that she's sick and it's not her fault that she has a mother who doesn't love her."

This cut Scarlett deeply. How could he say such a thing? Arriving to Bonnie's room Scarlett didn't have time to say what she was thinking. When they walked in they found her sleeping. She looked like an Angle sent down from heaven above.

"Scarlett, Rhett, may I talk to you out in the hall?" Dr. Meade asked in a whisperer as he came in moments later.

"Certainly," Rhett said. Walking out into the hall Dr. Meade proceeded to tell them the news.

"It seems that Bonnie has what is called Hemophilia. It's a blood disorder in which the blood cannot clot. This happens with people who have Leukemia, or rather a symptom."

Scarlett and Rhett were stunned. Not only did their daughter have answer now she was hemophilia. "What causes this disease?" Scarlett asked as she tried to keep calm.

"It's more than likely a genetic thing. Does anyone in either of your families have any blood disorders in your family?"

Rhett and Scarlett looked at one another. "Not that I'm aware of." Rhett said looking from the doctor to Scarlett.

"I can ask mother, but I don't think so either." Scarlett answered as she looked through the small door leading into Bonnie's room. Their poor little girl, why just a few months ago she was a happy child and now she was a very sick little girl. "Were you able to get the bleeding to stop?"

"Yes, but you must be careful with sharp objects. Try to keep her away from things that could harm her."

"Are you suggesting that I don't keep an eye on my daughter?" Rhett asked as he could feel his hands turn into fist.

"Not at all Mr. Butler, I'm just stating that any sharp table corners, anything that might harm her even further is best to keep away from her."

"Does this ever go away? Is there some kind of treatment?" Scarlett asked. Even though Bonnie was going through a treatment now she just wanted a clear and good answer.

"I'm afraid not. That is something that she will carry through life." Rhett and Scarlett didn't say a word. Not only was their daughter fighting cancer but she was also fighting something there was no cure for.

"Dr. Meade, your wanted in delivery." A nurse called for the intercom system.

"If you will excuse me I'm needed elsewhere." With that Dr. Meade departed towards the next floor.

Looking at his wife Rhett saw a tear roll down her cheek. What a little faker she was. She could never think about anyone else but herself. Now she was just putting on a show. Wiping it away with the back of her hand she spoke. "Here come mother and Pa. Let's act like a normal and happy family. Alright?"

Rhett nodded his head, "Then when we get home we are having a serious conversation."

"Whatever," Scarlett smiled her fake smile as her parents came down the hall. "Mother, Pa," giving them both hugs she tried to hold back her sorrow. Her true feelings, not the ones that Rhett said were fake.

"How is she?" Ellen asked as she was still dressed in her nurse uniform.

"Asleep for now," Scarlett answered as all four of them stood out in the hall. 'The Dr. said that were able to stop the bleeding."

"Thank heavens." Ellen resounded as she feared the worst for her granddaughter.

"Mother does anyone in our family have hemophilia?" questioned Scarlett as she tried to think of a reason why her daughter would have that.

"Your great, great aunt did. They didn't discover it until she was well into her 40s, but other than her I don't think anyone." Ellen answered. "Why do you ask a question like that?"

"Because-Bonnie has it." Scarlett said as her eyes fell to the floor. She didn't want to look at either one of her parents.

"Katie Scarlett, everything is going to alright. You'll see." Gerald O'Hara said as he pointed his index finger at her.

"I sure hope so." Scarlett thought. If not she didn't know what she would do. Rhett would probably divorce her and blame her in the process for Bonnie getting sick. Rhett always did that. He always blamed her for things that weren't anyone's faults.

Seeing the hurt that was written on her eldest daughter's face Ellen knew she had to do something. "Scarlett, dear, come with me I want to talk to you."

Walking away with her mother Scarlett spoke as they got on the elevator. "What did you want to talk to me about mother?" she asked as she lead up against the bar.

"Scarlett, is everything alright at home? Other then Bonnie being sick, is home life alright? Is Rhett treating you alright?" Ellen asked as they stepped off and went into the cafeteria. "The reason why I ask is because you look as if you haven't gotten sleep in days."

Scarlett bit her lower lip. Feeling her hands shake as she held onto her coffee she didn't know what to do or say. But the moment she looked into her mother's eyes all her emotions came and came fast. "Oh mother, I don't know what to do. Rhett thinks I'm not a good mother. He thinks I don't care about Bonnie, Ella, Wade or him. He's always telling me that whenever I cry for Bonnie's sake he says that I'm faking it and that the only reason why I married him was because of his money. I'm afraid that if Bonnie doesn't get better Rhett will divorce me on that count that I'm the one that made Bonnie sick." Tears ran down her face as she was finally able to tell someone about her feelings on what she thought and so on.

"I knew you should have never married him Scarlett, but you wanted to so your father and I let you." Ellen spoke as she took a sip of her coffee. "Heaven only knows why you married him Scarlett. You could have had any beau's in the whole county. You could have had any boy you wanted."

"That's not true!" Scarlett screamed in her head. "I couldn't have Ashley Wilkes the one man that I truly loved. But then it was too late he married Melanie and from then on they have been a perfect couple. Rhett and I fight all the time. There is never a happy moment between us." Thought Scarlett, but the question was why did she marry Rhett in the first place? That was a simple answer. "Because mother-I love him." Finally after years and years of wanting Ashley Wilkes and not getting him she was finally able to see who she truly loved. Ashley in a funny way showed her how much she really did care and love Rhett. From the moment she laid eyes on him she loved him only she was so stupid to think that her and Ashley still had a chance.

"If you love him that's all that matters, but Scarlett you've got to sit down and have a long heart to heart conversation with him. He's not going to know how you feel if you keep it inside." Ellen said wiping away her daughters tears.

"But mother, how can I? When all he wants to do is accuse me of all of these different things?" Scarlett didn't know how to sit down with Rhett and have just a heart to heart conversation. If they did it would end up with them at each other's throats.

"You just need to sit down and calmly tell him how you feel. Don't get all nasty on him like you do with your father and I. But tell him how you feel and see if that gets you anywhere." Telling Scarlett that she loved her they left and went back to the emergency room.

"Where's our coffee?" Rhett asked with a laugh.

"Don't worry we didn't forget you two." Scarlett said with a laugh. Handing her father and Rhett their coffee they waited for Bonnie to wake up.

Within 30 minutes Bonnie was awake and alert. "Mother, Daddy," Bonnie said with a smile. Going over to her Scarlett gave her a kiss and a hug. "Grandpa, Grandma." Her little voice came as soon as they saw them in the room.

"How are you feeling?" Gerald asked handing her a big stuffed dog.

"Okay, I was scared that the bleeding wasn't going to stop." She hugged the big dog close.

"Well I see that someone's awake." Katie said walking into the room. "How are you feeling Bonnie?" she asked as she took her pulse.

"Katie!" Bonnie said with a smile. "Katie has the same name as Mother," Looking at her grandparents. She was so excited she didn't answer Katie's question.

"As it is a nice name to have." Gerald said as he winked at his granddaughter.

"You know Bonnie you gave us quite the scare there." Katie said handing her a sucker.

"Mother, can I have this?" Bonnie asked holding up the sucker.

"Yes, darling you may have it." Scarlett said as she watched her daughter unwrap the sucker. After several moments Bonnie got the clear wrapper off and stuck it in her mouth.

"When will she get to go home?" Rhett asked Katie as she wrote a few things in Bonnie's medical file.

"Possibly later on today, the latest would be late this afternoon." Katie smiled as she left the room. It was good to see Bonnie doing so well. That poor girl had gone through so much and it had only been a few weeks since she was there last.

A little while later Dr. Meade came in. "Well Bonnie you gave us quite the scare."

"That's what I just got done telling her." Katie said as she drew a sample of blood. Bonnie had a scared look on her face. "Look at me sweetheart." Looking at Katie, Bonnie tried to be a good little girl. "All done,"

"Bonnie may go home in an hour, but until then I want to keep an eye on her and make sure everything is going as it should be." Dr. Meade said as he gave her a quick check. Heart seemed fine, reflexes seemed good, and blood pressure was in good order. Everything seemed in good order. All that needed to be done now was the blood sample and Bonnie was ready to head home.

Later that day the front door opened of the big house. Patches came up to Bonnie with his tail wagging. Licking her face Bonnie laughed. "Patches that tickles," Patches stopped and looked at her and then went and lay down.

"Mammy, Wade, Ella were home." Rhett yelled throughout the house. Coming down the stairs Ella and Wade hugged their stepfather and mother.

"Where's Mammy?" Scarlett asked putting her coat in the closet.

"Getting dinner ready," Ella said as she stuffed her hands in her Justice jeans.

"Mother, can we have some ice cream?" Wade asked.

"Not right now Wade dinner will be ready soon."

Wade turned to Rhett and asked him as if he didn't hear Scarlett's answer. "Uncle Rhett, can we have some ice cream."

"Now what did your mother get done telling you?"

"Not until after dinner."

"Then you will have to wait until after dinner."

"Oh alright," Wade huffed. "Let's go play the Playstation 3,"

"No, Wade remember you and Ella are grounded."

"Aw sh-"

"Wade Hamilton, I don't' want to hear that word come out of your mouth is that clear?" Scarlett commanded.

"Yes, mother," Wade said as he kicked at the carpet.

"Go wash up dinner will be ready shortly." Scarlett said as she was still appalled at Wade. How could he say such a thing? I guess they would have to start censoring the TV channels and watching the video games he played.

Later that night after dinner was done and over with and the children were getting ready for bed Rhett and Scarlett sat in the study of their big mansion. Scarlett was ready to have that talk her mom told her she needed to have. Sitting across from him Scarlett started, "Rhett I-"

"So my dear you've decided to give me the divorce after all." Rhett took out a cigar and lit it.

"That's not what I was going to say and you know it. Why I would never give you a divorce. I would never disgrace the family like that." Scarlett spat as she had forgotten to keep her temper low.

"You would have it if Ashley Wilkes were free."

"Rhett, you-"

"You know I'm right. You just don't want to admit it."

"Rhett, ever since we've married you've done nothing but degrade me. Why do you insist on doing that?"

"Just name what you please, but I get Bonnie." He wasn't even going to acknowledge Scarlett's question.

"You're not getting her she's mine just as much as she is yours." Scarlett had, had enough? She was going to tell Rhett how much she loved him, but no it was never going to be that way. "Besides you would have her around people like that Belle."

Rhett's face turned as red as Scarlett's name. "She would be a better mother then you."

At hearing that Scarlett stood up to depart. "Rhett, I was hoping we could have a decent conversation, but it seems that we can't. We will never be able to have a civil conversation." Getting to the door she turned around once more. "I was hoping to tell you how I really feel, but that seems that will never happen." Rhett was stunned he sat there frozen in his place. He knew Scarlett was full of fire but nothing like what he just witnessed.

Heading to her room Scarlett opened her bedroom door. Looking around the room she went towards her cherry oak dresser and pulled a drawer open. Dinging through one of her two jewelry boxes she finally found what she was looking for. Digging out her rosary beads she shut her drawer. Scarlett had never been very religious. But right now she needed help and if asking God for it was the best way then she would do it.

Sitting the edge of her bed she held the beads within her hands and shut her eyes. "God, I need help. I don't know what to do. Rhett keeps accusing me of making Bonnie sick and when I try to tell him how I feel he won't let me talk. He just degrades me. Before I know it he will have the child against me and then I won't know what to do. I just pray that him and I can be like we used to be. Happy, you know. At one point we were happy. I know he's scared for Bonnie I am as well. I hope she gets well. I don't know what we will do if we lose her. In a way she is the glue that holds Rhett and I together. If anything happens to her our marriage goes with her." Tears ran down her face as she could feel her lips trembling as she said her prayer. Not know what else to say she said amen and was done. Wiping the tears free she went and took a bath.

Later that night while the whole house was sleeping Bonnie tiptoed into her parent's room. Opening the door just enough for her to get in she held on tight to her stuffed bear and made her way towards the parents bed. Stepping up to one side she spoke. "Mother, can I lay with you?" her little voice rang out.

Scarlett jumped at hearing her daughter's voice. "What is it Bonnie? Are you feeling sick?" Scarlett asked sitting up. Hearing Rhett's deep breathing she knew he was out. But little did she know that he was listening to every word that was being said.

"I had a nightmare about not getting well that I was getting sicker and was dying. I cried because I was leaving you and Daddy along with Wade and Ella. Tears fell from her blue eyes."Mother I don't want to die."

"Don't cry baby girl everything's going to be alright." Scarlett wiped the tears away with the sleeve of her night gown. "We are not going anywhere,"

"Can I lay with you?" Bonnie asked again as she felt a little better, but not by much.

"Clime in," Scarlett said scooting over so Bonnie could lie next to her. Crawling into the bed Bonnie snuggled up next to Scarlett. As Bonnie took in her mother's perfume she fell fast asleep knowing that no harm would ever come to her.

Scarlett in the mean time laid there awake playing with Bonnie's hair. Bonnie had gone through so much and yet her attitude had never wavered. She was always a brave child. Even during this she seemed so brave. But Scarlett knew deep down Bonnie was just as scared as her and Rhett where.

"My sweet little girl," Scarlett whispered as her hand rubbed up and down her soft cheek. "Mommy's sweet little girl."

After several moments of admiring her daughter Scarlett kissed her forehead and wrapped her free arm around her and went to sleep with a heavy heart. If only things would change for the better for all of them.

**A/N: Dang that was a long chapter lol. Longest chapter I've written in a while 5,018 words! Yikes! Sorry it has taken me a while to update I've been terribly busy lately. But in a way the chapter was longer then normal. Aw do you think Scarlett's finally realizing that she needs to step up and be a mother? That she is starting to think that Bonnie may not get better? Review! Oh and A Love Worth Fighting for should be updated soon as well:) **


	12. Chapter 10:Morning After

Chapter 10: Morning After

Throughout the many hours of the night the house slept peacefully. However, as the clock struck five Bonnie began to talk in her sleep. Waking a little Scarlett found that she had kicked the covers off of her small body. Covering her daughter back up Scarlett calmed the child the best that she could.

Humming the tune her mother used to sing to her and her sisters Bonnie soon found peace again and went back to sleep. Wrapping and arm around her daughter to keep her safe from any harm Scarlett soon drifted back to sleep.

The following morning Rhett woke to see a sight he thought he would never see. Bonnie slept soundly as she held onto Scarlett. Maybe Rhett was wrong about Scarlett. Maybe she could be a good mother. Maybe-what was he thinking? Maybe it was possible but could it happen? Rhett thought otherwise.

Getting up he made his way towards the shower, shutting the bathroom door quietly he un-dressed and got in. Scarlett wouldn't be up for a while now so he could take a nice long and needed shower. Hearing the shower Scarlett opened her bright green eyes. Uh her body was so stiff. Trying her best not to wake her daughter Scarlett crept out of bed. Turning to get her rob she noticed that the clock on Rhett's side of the bed read 9:30. It was that late? In all truth 9;30 wasn't late, but considering what they had gone through and how little sleep she had gotten over the past couple of days it was late.

Hearing a loud sound Scarlett turned towards her dark blue Coach purse. Running over to it she picked up her iPhone. Looking back a quick moment she saw Bonnie snuggle deeper into the covers as she sighed heavily. Opening the phone she saw a text from Melanie Hamilton. "How is Bonnie? I would call, but I'm walking into work." Scarlett read to herself as she pressed respond. "Doing alright for now, she managed to sleep through the night and seems to be doing much better." Pressing the send button she lowered the phone and shut her eyes. Would anything ever we the same again? Even if Bonnie survived this ordeal they could never be the same as they once were.

"Morning, my pet," Rhett said kissing Scarlett's cheek. Jumping a little Scarlett let out a gasp.

"Rhett, you scared me." Scarlett said putting a hand to her chest. How could Rhett do this? Act as if nothing had happened between them?

"I'm Sorry Scarlett," as he put a dark blue tie on. "Shouldn't you be getting ready?" as he looked at her from the mirror.

"Rhett, how can you act as if nothing has happened between us?" Scarlett as she was going to stand ferm on this matter.

"Scarlett I-"

"Don't, I want to speak this time." Scarlett was going to get what she had been wanting to say for quite some time. "How can you act as if the fight we had last night hasn't happened?" Scarlett heard her phone go off again. Looking at it quickly Scarlett told Melanie she would talk to her later. "I tried to tell you last night what was on my mind and heart, but you just assumed that it was something bad and put words into my mouth. That's all you ever do Rhett. You degrade me and treat me as if I'm piece of trash. I'm your wife Rhett, you should love and respect me."

"Scarlett I-"

"Save it," Scarlett said a little louder this time.

"Will you keep your voice down?" Rhett said pointing over towards the big king size bed.

"Gladly," Scarlett snapped as she headed towards the bathroom. Getting her things she shut the door. Letting the water run for a few moments Scarlett got in. Letting the water run over her body she could feel tears run down her face. Normally she wasn't one to cry, but even with her being so strong she couldn't keep them locked away forever.

Bonnie in the meantime laid there listening to her parents fight. They always thought no matter when it was. They even fought on Christmas. There was rarely a day that went by where they did not fight.

Hearing her father turn on his computer Bonnie still laid there wondering if she should get up or just lay there? Opening her eyes a little the clock read 10. It sure was late, but it was a Saturday you were supposed to sleep in then. Wade and Ella must have still been asleep as well. Shutting her eyes again Bonnie decided to sleep a little longer. Before long she was back asleep dreaming of nice and wonderful things. Things that seemed real, but barley seemed there. Like her life at home it didn't seem real or her parents love. Yes they loved her, but sometimes Bonnie felt as though she was in the way sometimes.

After fifteen minutes Scarlett came out of the bathroom fully dressed for the day. Wearing a blue colored shirt with a wide black slick belt around her small waist while a pair of dark jeans hugged her legs with a pair of black shoes, her hair was swept back on each side with a comb.

She didn't even notice Rhett sitting at the small computer desk. After putting her things away she went over to the bed. Sitting on the edge she spoke softly. "Bonnie dear it's time to get up." Opening her stunning blue eyes Bonnie smiled at her mother. "Morning, did you sleep well?"

"Yes, after I came in here." Bonnie's sleepy voice came. "Mother, I'm scared of dying."

"You're not going to die dear. You're going to get well very soon." Scarlett said as she knew she couldn't hold back the truth but she had to for her daughter's sake. "Now go get dressed and head down stairs I'm sure breakfast has been ready for quite some time."

Jumping out of bed Bonnie left the room and went to her own. Her mother was right she wasn't going to die. No she was going to grow up and do things that little girls did. Heading to the door herself Scarlett needed to see if her other two children were up and going. However before she could get to the door Rhett spoke.

"Again with your lying," Rhett shook his head. "When will you ever learn?"

"Rhett, I couldn't tell our child that she is dying." Scarlett said as she turned swiftly. "You would have done the same thing had it been you."

"I might have, but I also might have and very well could have come up with something better." Rhett spun his chair around after shutting up the computer. A good game of Mafia Wars before breakfast was always a good stress releaser.

Scarlett didn't want to argue and she very well knew that if she tried talking and trying to get Rhett to see things her way. He would just twist her words around so it made her look as if she were the bad guy. Walking out of the room she knocked gently on Ella's door. Opening it a little she found her oldest daughter still sleeping. Ella rolled over and faced her mother. "Morning," her smile came as she sat up in bed.

"Morning, darling," Scarlett said returning the smile. "Breakfast is ready. Please get ready and head downstairs." Nodding her head Ella got up and picked out an outfit. Next Scarlett went to Wade's room. Knocking once again she opened the door to also find her son still asleep. She didn't blame them. After all this had been a stressful ordeal for all of them. "Morning Wade,"

"Morning mother," Wade said yawning a little. "What time is it?"

"Almost 10:30." Scarlett answered looking at her gold watch. "Breakfast is ready. Please get ready and head downstairs." Doing the same as Ella had done Wade got ready.

Knowing Bonnie was up and getting ready Scarlett headed to her room just in case. Poking her head in she found Bonnie trying to tie her tennis shoe on. Walking over to her Scarlett knelt down next to the child. That was very cute. For Bonnie to only be four she sure was trying to grow up way to fast.

"Mother, can you get this for me?" Bonnie asked looking up into her mother's face.

Sitting on the edge of the bed Scarlett picked Bonnie up and sat her on her lap. Taking the shoe laces she tied the shoe. "How did you do that?" Bonnie asked turning and looking at Scarlett.

Scarlett laughed oh how Bonnie had so many questions. "You take one lace and make a loop  
>take the other lace and make another bunny ear. Fold one under the other and there you have it. Tied shoes,"<p>

"That's a funny song Mother," Bonnie giggled.

"Is it," Scarlett said as she began tickling her daughter. Laughing so hard Bonnie about fell off of Scarlett's lap, hearing their sister's laughter Wade and Ella appeared at Bonnie's door with Rhett not too far behind them.

"Mother, will you put a bow in my hair for me?" Ella asked stepping forward.

"Your seven you should already know how to tie a bow." Wade said."When I was your age I was tying all kinds of things."

'Come here Ella." Scarlett said motioning Ella forward. "I remember a certain someone couldn't get their alphabet right for quite some time," looking at her son. Wade's face went red a little.

Hearing all the commotion Rhett stopped outside of Bonnie's room. Seeing Scarlett the way she was with the children seemed much different. Maybe what Rhett was thinking earlier was true. Maybe Scarlett was changing, but then again there were always two sides to every story. "That's alright Wade. I had trouble with my numbers growing up." Rhett chimed in moments later.

"Really?" Wade asked a little caught off guard. Not Uncle Rhett. He was good at everything he did.

"Really, I had a hard time learning my times tables." Rhett confessed. "Davison, adding and subtracting were easy, but when it came to times tables I simply just couldn't get them." Rhett knew he had Wade's attention. "Till this day I'm still not very good with them. That's why I use a calculator a lot." Rhett looked at Scarlett. "I'm sure your mother has something as well."

Why that varmint. Calling her out like that. Why-why what would she tell them? The children turned towards Scarlett. "What were you bad at as a child mother?" Ella asked as she began pulling on her front tooth. If she could get it to come out then the tooth fairy would come that night leaving her some money and maybe some gum.

"Well I-I when I was growing up I had trouble spelling words." Scarlett knew this was one of a few, but at the moment she could only think of this one and thank God for that. "Papa and mother would sit down with your aunts and I and help us with our words of the week every night, but for some reason I just couldn't get them right. While Suellen went through them like mad I sat there looking stupid." Scarlett was starting to get on a rant. Hearing Rhett clear his throat she knew she was going on far too long. "So you see children everyone has something they are not good at."

"Alright, now it time for breakfast." Rhett said as he knew it was probably getting cold. Heading down stairs Ella pulled on her tooth a little too hard.

"My tooth came out,"

"Make sure you put it under your pillow tonight." Rhett told her as they reached the bottom of the staircase.

"Okay," Ella smiled with a now toothless grin.

**A/N: Hello everyone sorry it has taken me a while to update. I've been very busy with school and all. Well I hope this update and long chapter makes up for me lacking:) **


	13. Chapter 11:Mother and Daughter

Chapter 11: Mother and Daughter

"Rhett, its two weeks until Christmas and Bonnie hasn't gotten any better." Scarlett cried as she knew Bonnie's fight with this may not end happily. They had been back and forth and back and forth from the hospital at least two days out of the week. And now Bonnie had to wear a wig because she had lost all of her hair. A five year old losing hair shouldn't have to happen along with her fighting cancer. This wasn't normal for a little girl to have to suffer through. "I won't be able to bear it if she dies. This whole family will fall apart. Do you hear me Rhett?"

Rhett had about had it with his wife's constant lies. She never cared for Bonnie. He was the only one that truly did. When she was learning how to ride a bike who was the one that taught her? He did. When she lost her first tooth who was the one that had to pull it? He did. And when she woke during the night screaming who got her back to sleep? He did. Scarlett was just a part of her daughter's life because she knew that she could go any day now. "Scarlett, just shut up. I'm sick and tired of hearing all of your lies." Rhett yelled as he had finally had enough.

"How can you say that?" Scarlett asked as she watched the children play in the light snow that had fallen the night before. "I love Bonnie just as much as I love Wade and Ella."

"Which apparently isn't very much," Rhett said coldly which in turn sent a chill down Scarlett's back.

"I've tried to tell you time and time again that I love the children deeply and I also love you with my whole heart but, you can't seem to get past something. I don't know what IT is but I know there is something keeping you from me." Scarlett spat as now faced her husband face to face. "Is it the fact that our child together is dying? Is it the fact that I've fallen out of love with Ashley Wilkes and you can't seem to realize that. Or is it the fact that you know that I truly care for this family?" Scarlett could feel her heart beating widely inside her chest. "I will tell you this Rhett Butler, that this Christmas will be far different from past ones. If this is Bonnie's last Christmas with us then we need to make the best of it." She was hoping this would hit home with him. "Look at her Rhett, she can't even go and play out in the snow with her brother and sister. She just has to sit there and play with Patches."

Rhett was stunned he had never heard Scarlett speak this way before. The look in her eyes was fire and lots of it. Rhett was going to say something cruel but he bit his tongue. "I suppose your right pet. We need to make this Christmas extra special." Rhett didn't want to lose his little baby girl. She was his world his life. "I just don't want to lose Bonnie this way." For once in a long while or maybe for the first time ever a tear ran down Rhett's cheek.

"Neither do I. But we have to stay strong for her sake and strong for our marriage." Scarlett knew she couldn't keep that at bay. Taking her hand she wiped the tear away from his sad and sorrowful eyes. Even if they did fight often Scarlett couldn't bear to see Rhett cry and the same with him.

"You keep our marriage out of this. That is another story." Rhett said as he pushed Scarlett's hand away with anger. "That will be our only Christmas gift to each other is a divorce."

"I don't want-

"Mother, Uncle Rhett will you come out and play with us?" Ella asked as she stormed into the living room.

Rhett and Scarlett looked at one another. "Not right now darling,"

"Please," Ella pleaded as she began to stick out her lower lip. Standing there her cheeks began to turn a pink color as the cold hair came in from the front door.

"Well I-I-ask Uncle Rhett," Scarlett answered as she didn't know what to say.

"Will you?" Ella asked facing her stepfather.

"I don't see why not. Give your mother and I a few minutes to change and we will be out." Rhett smiled at his stepdaughter.

"YEAH!" Ella said with happiness and was soon out the door.

Scarlett turned and glared at Rhett. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Scarlett said as she made her way up the stairs. Within ten minutes both Rhett and Scarlett were dressed in the right attire. "I feel so stupid." Scarlett said looking in the mirror.

"No you don't you look like a little Snow Bunny." Rhett said with a laugh. She did look like one of those little figurines.

"If you think that is going to make me forgive you for what was said earlier you are mistaken." Scarlett said as her bright green eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Scarlett, let's not open that can of warms again." Rhett shot back as his voice began to change.

"You just don't' want to face the matter and talk about it." Scarlett said under her breath. Walking out into the yard Ella and Wade came running up to them.

"Come and play with us."

"Were coming were coming." Rhett answered as the children ran off and hid behind trees. "How about we put all of this behind us for now and have fun with the children."

Agreeing with him Scarlett was right behind Rhett when all of a sudden her dark green eyes caught sight of Bonnie. Turning towards her she saw her sitting in a wheelchair as patches' sat at her feet curled up watching over her. Poor Bonnie she looks so sad and so sick. Her little body must hurt from the chemotherapy and being poked with needles. Walking over to her Scarlett got down to the child's level. Bonnie turned towards her mother. The moment Scarlett saw the tidiness and hurt she felt her heart sink. Her poor daughter, this awful demon had taken hold of her and wouldn't let go. Putting a hand to her cheek Scarlett rubbed it up and down Bonnie's small cheek.

But through the whole ordeal Bonnie never stopped being Bonnie. "Mother, I'm scared," Bonnie's little voice cracked as a sob got stuck within her throat.

Scarlett felt for her child. Why did it have to be her? She had hardly been sick and now all of a sudden this happens. "I know darling I know." Scarlett moved to the chair next to her. Wrapping her arms around her she rocked her baby girl back and forth. Bonnie just let the tears fall as the fear gripped her.

"Mother, what do you think heaven will be like?" Bonnie asked as she had finally found her voice.

"I don't know darling. I'm sure it's a wonderful place." Scarlett answered as she knew where she was getting. "But Bonnie you mustn't think about dying and heaven right now." At the sound of Bonnie talk about heaven made Scarlett realize that Bonnie wouldn't be around much longer. They needed to make the time that was left to her count. "You are going to get better. Before Christmas gets here you are going to be better. And be that happy little girl once again. Don't ever lose sight of that and always know that your father and I love you."

Bonnie nodded. She understood what her mother was saying, but what if something did happen to her. "Yes, mother I'll remember that, but what if something does happen to me before then?"

"We mustn't think about that now alright Bonnie. Think about what is happening now not two weeks down the road." She flashed her daughter a smile.

In the meantime Rhett had noticed Scarlett with Bonnie. Rhett felt an ache in his heart as he looked on at the scene. What if Scarlett had been telling the truth all this time? What if what Scarlett had said was true? Yes, he knew that she loved him, but something within him still wanted to believe that she was lying or cheating on him.

"Uncle Rhett, what are you doing? You are suppose to be hiding Ella's voice called out as she approached him with Wade not too far behind. "Uncle Rhett, is Bonnie going to live?"

"Of course she's going to live. Why would you ask a question like that?" Wade asked as he smashed a snow ball on her head. Looking up at him Ella stuck her tongue out at him. Boy was he always mean to her. That was just him showing that he loved her. "You just have to have faith live we've been taught."

It was nice to hear that Wade had faith that Bonnie was going to live. Not that Rhett didn't because he did, but it was just like a little candle. The flam was slowly dying and there was nothing that Rhett could do as he watched his daughter be pulled away from him by death. Rhett could barley muster a word as he found that he couldn't find it. Clearing his throat he finally found it. "Wade's right Ella you just have to have faith that she will live. After all it is Christmas and doesn't that mean-"Rhett could barely finish before Ella took the word right out of his mouth.

"Miracles!" she said as her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Yes, Ella miracles," Rhett answered as he smiled at them both. Looking back up Rhett noticed that Scarlett was still talking to Bonnie.

"Mother, do you believe in miracles?" Bonnie asked as she had heard about them, but never saw one for herself.

Scarlett was stunned that her daughter would ask her that. That was like being asked if she believed in God. Of course she did even if she didn't show it all the time. Scarlett however hesitated before answering. "This is the season for them dear so yes of course I believe in them."

"Do you think God will send us one?" Bonnie's mind was filled with questions about life and death. "Do you think God wants us to be happy? Do you think God wants us to be a family?"

"I'm sure he will, if he wants to. You know Bonnie. Just because God doesn't send us what we want that doesn't mean that he still loves us." For Scarlett not to go to church a whole lot she sure was preaching a lot to her youngest daughter. "Yes I think God wants us to be a family and a happy one at that. So yes to both of those questions," she smiled at her daughter as she hoped that would lift her spirits.

"But mother, I don't feel happy right now." Bonnie answered as she now looked down at her lap.

"I know darling, I know." Scarlett wrapped her arms around her sick child. Feeling the wet tears hit her coat she just clung to her wising she could just make her daughter better. The muffled tears soon became louder and came faster. Shutting her eyes Scarlett tried with all her might to think of what it would be like if Bonnie lived through this ordeal.

Feeling her daughter pressed against her and feeling her tears fall and land on her Scarlett felt an ache in her heart. All this time she had neglected her child. Never showing her enough love, never showing her not as much as a glimpse of a smile. Not once did she ever felt as if she treated the child with the respect and love that she deserved. And know knowing that she could die any day or even at any moment Scarlett knew it was time to be a mother. Not just to Bonnie but to Wade and Ella as well.

Hearing footsteps coming up the porch steps Scarlett opened her eyes. Looking up she saw Rhett standing before them. Something within his eyes had changed. They didn't look hard or dark anymore. Getting down next to them Rhett took Bonnie's little hand. Within a few moments Ella and Wade were soon comforting their half sister. They needed to become a closer and more tight nit a family. Time was running out as they all had come realize this.

**A/N: I'm so so so sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've just been really busy along with having slight writers block. What do you think? Review:) **


	14. An: Wondering

**A/N: Hey guys:) I'm so so sorry it's taking me forever to update. I feel like I'm neglecting to update. I feel like I'm letting you guys down. Am I letting you guys down? i feel like I haven't been that much into my GWTW stories lately. I've been busy with my own stories that it keeps getting away from me. I know you guys want to know how the story ends. Do you guys think I'm getting away from GWTW? I hope not! I really really hope not. What do you guys think? I haven't had any new ideas for a new story either. Uh! I feel like a bad author! I hope you guys are still wanting to read. Even though it has taken me months to get back into the swing of things. Maybe that's all I need. Maybe? I don't know. Uh! Okay I'm done...at least of now. But really what do you guys think? Thanks for all your guys help:) Please leave a comment or message me. Thanks:)  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 12:A Family Tradition

Chapter 12: A Family Tradition

A few moments passed as the chill went through the air. "Mother, I'm cold." Ella spoke as she looked up at her parents.

"Why don't we head inside and get warm."

"But mother, you didn't play with us." Wade answered as he fixed his hat.

"I'll come out and play later. We still have the rest of the day to waste." Scarlett smiled at her children. "I do believe there is something that is missing." She looked at all three of her children with a sparkle in her eye.

"What is it mother?" Bonnie asked as she looked up into her face with wonder that which filled her blue eyes. What could it simply be? Snow? No they already had that. The tree? No they had that to. Oh maybe-no some gifts were under the tree already. Bonnie was so puzzled she couldn't think of anything more.

"Christmas cookies we haven't made any yet." Scarlett knew this would please the children. "There has to be some for Santa. Right?" Looking at Rhett she saw him give her a wink.

"YEAH!" All three children said as one.

"Can we make sugar cookies?"

"Chocolate chip cookies?"

"Oh and M and M cookies?"

"Yes, yes we can make whatever you children want." Scarlett answered. Within a few short hours all three children would be having a sugar high. "They won't get made with us standing out here." The children rushed passed their parents and through the house making a racket as they raced towards the kitchen.

"I must say my pet that was a great idea." Rhett was quite puzzled himself. He never thought Scarlett would think up such a thing.

"I thought that would get them into the Christmas spirit." Giving him a slight smile she guessed she could forgive him just this once. "Why are you looking like that at me?"

"My pet you can put any little fake smile on, but I see through it." His warm, welcoming smile soon faded. Instead it was replaced with a hard, stone look.

"Oh, Rhett, you are quite impossible sometimes you know that?" Scarlett's expression changed closing herself once again from Rhett. They were never going to be happy. Never! The happiness she once had was gone. Gone forever. It was gone with the wind and there was no getting it back.

"Scarlett-I'm sorry I know you are trying to be good for the children's sake, but-"Rhett tried to mend any rips and tears, but it was obviously not working. A small voice cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

"Daddy, they are going to beat us to the kitchen." Bonnie said tugging on his coat sleeve. She kept tugging until he looked at him.

"We can't have that happen now can we Bonnie Blue?" Rhett questioned as he smiled down at his little princess.

Bonnie shook her head no, that couldn't happen she liked to win at things not lose at them. Pushing her into the house Rhett made his way to the kitchen. Laughing with delight Bonnie told her daddy to go faster. Hearing the laughter Scarlett allowed herself for the first time to hope that Bonnie might just get well.

A little over an hour later flower, sugar, eggs, milk, cookie cutters, chocolate, oatmeal, butterscotch chips lay all over the grand kitchen. The children were covered in flower from head to foot and Rhett and Scarlett didn't look much better. "Are they done yet?" Bonnie asked as she wiped more flower on her red apron. Ella, Wade and herself peered into the small square glass window leading into the stove. They looked like they were done. They were rising well. The cookies looked like little mini loafs of bread. But only with M and M's. Six types of cookies had already been made and not to mention the homemade peanut butter cups. They lad on the far side of the kitchen in their own respectable containers.

Scarlett picked up her Pampered Chief timer and looked at it. "Three minutes left children." By the look upon her children's face three minutes was just too long.

"Why don't we start cleaning up the kitchen." Rhett suggested as he stood next to Scarlett watching the scene before them. The children didn't budge from the stove. "They won't get done any fast looking at them." The children hung their heads and began help cleaning up the kitchen.

Ella stepped upon a small step latter and began cleaning up the flower while Wade cleaned up the eggs and Bonnie sat in her wheelchair waiting for Wade to hand her the eggs so she could put them up. However, as Wade turned towards Bonnie Ella turned and collided with him like a thing of dominos. The eggs went flying through the air as so did the flower and sugar.

Combining into one they headed in Bonnie direction. Not being able to move fast enough the concoction landed all over Bonnie. "AWE!" Bonnie screamed. Opening her eyes she wiped some egg off her face.

"Sorry Bonnie," the other children said as one. They both looked at one another with sad faces, but when looking at Bonnie they just busted out laughing. Boy did she look funny.

"I'm not," she picked up an egg yolk that was sitting in her lap and threw it towards her siblings. As it collided with the children Bonnie began laughing.

"Children!" Scarlett and Rhett said in unison. This was uncalled for. Just because it was Christmas vacation did not mean they could make a bigger mess of the kitchen. There was already a big enough mess. Ella and Wade slowly turned towards their parents. Bonnie had already been looking their way. However, instead of looking as if they knew they had gotten in trouble all three children had the look of mischievousness in their eyes. They each held up some kind of ingredient.

Rhett and Scarlett found themselves unarmed against their children. "Put down the ingredients!" Scarlett commanded. They were stuck in a bind. "Don't-" but as soon as Scarlett opened her mouth an egg landed in her face. "Wiping it away she saw who the culprit was. "Bonnie!" Rhett busted out laughing. "What are you laughing at?" Scarlett asked as if she didn't know the answer.

"At you," he couldn't help it. He had never really seen Scarlett get her hands dirty. "They say sugar and spice and everything nice that is what girls are made of, but Scarlett my pet you however are not."

"Why you cad! And you sir are no gentleman." She knew she had said this time him before so why would an extra time hurt? While Rhett admired Bonnie's handy word something else flew through the air. Flower? Extra cookie dough? Sugar? Nope. Another egg landed right against Rhett. Not as bad as Scarlett's but pretty close.

"Who was it this time?" Rhett asked. The children all pointed at Bonnie.

"It wasn't me daddy, honest," Bonnie smiled sweetly.

Rhett smiled back but only this time he knew better. His little girl could be sweet and kind but right now she was lying which wasn't good. "Well Scarlett you know what we do with liars don't you?" he looked at her as if the children weren't there.

"Teach them a lesson." Scarlett answered with a smile on her face.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Rhett looked back at the children. Picking up some ingredients of their own they got ready for battle.

Gasping the children looked at one another. Oh no what had they done? They began running from their parents. Wade managed to get Bonnie out of her wheel chair and hid behind the counter.

Moments went by with things being thrown. More eggs were thrown, chocolate chips flew through the air, oatmeal slid across the floor and the rest of the cookie dough was matted in air and dug into the clothes on their backs.

The sound of the timer began to go off three minutes later. Oh no the cookies would burn if they didn't get to them quick enough.

Racing into the grand kitchen Mammy could hear the timer ringing through her ears. The moment she stepped onto the sticky floor she quickly saw a big mess. "What done happen in here?" she questioned in shock as she saw the kitchen covered in a blanket of white. All five of them held flower and sugar behind their backs. As Mammy stood there chunky cookie dough fell from the ceiling. Mammy ran over to the stove and quickly took out the almost burnt cookies. Slamming down the cookie sheet onto the stove she turned sharply towards the family. "Look at all of yaw. Messy as if you all were a couple of pigs." Everyone looked at one another.

"Alright, children go change." Scarlett clapped her hands together. As Bonnie still sat on the floor she began to get sick. "Oh sweetheart," Rhett picked her up and placed her back into the wheelchair. Quickly grabbing a damp cloth Scarlett washed off Bonnie's face and dabbed at her now soiled clothes.

"Sorry daddy, sorry mother," Bonnie said sickly. She had ruined everything. "This is all my fault."

"It's alright," Scarlett rung out the dish towel and put it in a white basket under the sink. "No, it isn't. None of this is your fault. We were just having fun." She went back over to her four year old daughter and brushed her hair from her face. "Shall we change into those new Disney princess PJs the one's daddy got for you? The ones with the feet and then get you to bed?"

Bonnie nodded her head in agreement. "Can we have a cookie?" she asked as her father wheeled her out of the room. She really wanted a cookie. They sounded so good. But the main question was could she keep one down?

"Will have to see how you are feeling later. We don't need you getting sick again." Scarlett walked next to her daughter. They soon got to the elevator and got on. Thank goodness they had this installed. It was so much more easier than having to carry Bonnie up and down the long, wide, red staircase. As they stood on the elevator Scarlett and Rhett began to notice Bonnie's color go from her young girlish face.

"Mother, I'm going to be sick."

"Great," thought Scarlett. Scarlett quickly put Bonnie's hair back in a ponytail and Rhett held his daughters hand. There was nothing they could do.

"I'm sorry," Bonnie whispered as she found that she was finally done. She was more of a mess now then what she was downstairs. The smell soon began to fill the elevator.

"There is no reason to be sorry. Bonnie." Scarlett replied as she took out her white embroidered handkerchief and wiped Bonnie's mouth. She looked so frail and helpless. If only she could cure Bonnie herself.

Getting to the second floor all three of them got off and headed towards Bonnie's room. Rolling into the powder blue room Bonnie yawned big. "My, a busy day sure wore you out didn't it Bonnie Blue?" Rhett asked as he put the break on the wheelchair. Bonnie nodded in agreement as her eyes began to get heavy.

"Rhett, will you hand me Bonnie's new Disney Princess PJs? They are in the upper drawer on the right hand side." Scarlett asked as she took off Bonnie's shoes and socks. Heading over to the dresser he opened it and found what his wife had asked for. Heading back over to his wife and child he put it into Scarlett's out stretched hand. "Thank you," she replied.

Heading out of the room Rhett let Scarlett help Bonnie change out of her dirty clothes. Standing outside the door Rhett rocked back and forth on his feet waiting for the door to open back up. "Uncle Rhett, is Bonnie alright?" Wade asked as he strolled up next to his stepfather. Rhett looked down at the small child.

"Yes, she's fine. Just a long day," Rhett replied. Rhett put his hand over his tired eyes. He sure hoped what he told the children were true. He hoped and prayed that Bonnie would be fine.

"Gee we are awfully sorry if we did anything. We didn't mean to make her sick." Ella answered as she bit her lip and looked down at her light pink shoes. They were just having fun. Ella and her brother never thought that having fun could make a person so sick.

Rhett crouched down next to the children. "You two haven't done anything. If you've done anything you've helped Bonnie be a little girl again. Without a care in the world. Just like it's supposed to be." The two kids smiled and hugged their stepfather.

….

"Mommy," Bonnie cried. Scarlett was startled. She had never called her that before. "I want to be a normal little girl again." She wanted to be able to play out back in the big wide open pastor, she wanted to be able to run down to the corner with her siblings to get ice cream, she wanted to to play dress up again. But above all she wanted to be able to grow up well and have a head full of learning. She just wanted to be well again and that's all that mattered.

"I know you do sweetheart I know." Scarlett kissed the top of her forehead and picked her up and placed her on the bed. "Would you like me to brush your hair?" Scarlett knew Bonnie loved having her hair being brushed. Bonnie nodded her head with a slight smile. Scarlett quickly went over to the door and opened it. Rhett and the other children turned and faced the now open door. Scarlett just smiled a weak smile and headed back over to Bonnie's bed. Walking into the room the children crowded around the bed and looked at their half sister.

Sitting upon the big over stuffed bed Scarlett took the silver brush into her pale soft hands. As the brush went gently through the black long locks Bonnie sighed. This wasn't any fun. She wanted to do something. Get up out of bed and go do something. Scarlett looked at Rhett and nodded. She knew something that would cheer all three of the children up. Exiting the room Rhett went to get something very special.

"Where did uncle Rhett go?" Ella asked as she turned around and found that he was gone.

"He will be right back." Scarlett reassured her daughter. Moments later Rhett was back in the room and within his hands was a wrapped present. Candy cane wrapping paper stuck to the gift as a big silver bow set atop. On the tag it read to Wade, Ella and Bonnie from your parents.

"What's that Daddy?" Bonnie asked with excitement.

"Wade, Ella get next to Bonnie." Rhett answered. Bonnie still looked at him for an answer. "Just a moment Bonnie." She was just like her mother. The children obeyed Rhett and sat next to Bonnie. Scarlett nodded to Rhett. "Your mother and I felt that since Bonnie isn't able to go outside and play a whole lot that we decided to buy something that all of us could do together." Rhett put the gift on Bonnie's lap and each of the children tore into the lovely paper.

As a flash went off and a picture was made the bow was ripped off and the paper was thrown to the floor. All three gasped. There under the paper was a game. Hi Ho Cherry-O. That was one they had never played before. But they heard it was tons of fun. "Thank you!" all three children said together.

"You're welcome." Rhett and Scarlett said together as well.

"Can we play it now?" Wade asked as he looked at his parents.

"Yes, can we play it now?" Ella asked with wide eyes.

"Well-I-"Scarlett began as she looked from her husband to her children.

"Please, mother," Bonnie pleaded with her blue eyes.

"Ask your daddy." Scarlett told her children.

All three child turned and faced Rhett. "Please."

"Alright, but just one. Bonnie has to rest for tomorrow is a big day." Bonnie's face changed from happy to fear. Tears came to her eyes and spilled from them and onto her hands.

"I don't want to go do treatment. Daddy. It hurts and I hate it." Bonnie sobbed.

"Bonnie, baby, sweetie, everything is going to be fine. One trip and you are done for a few days." Scarlett calmed her daughter as she wiped her tears away. "Enjoy what's now. Don't think about tomorrow." Bonnie smiled at her mother.

"I call the blue bucket." Bonnie replied seconds later.

"Of course." The rest of them said together. Bonnie giggled with delight. They knew her so very well.


	16. Chapter 13: A Rough Day

Chapter 13: A Rough Day

The morning sun peaked into the fine, lace curtains. As the soft white cotton sheets remained intertwined within her body Scarlett rolled over and reached out her hand. Resting it upon something she opened her eyes. Smiling she found her hand resting upon her husbands. He was a sleep. He looked like a cute little boy when he slept.

Slowly Scarlett crept out of the room and grabbed some clothes from her closet and got ready. If she was lucky no one else was up. Opening the door quietly she exited the room and went downstairs to the kitchen. To her surprise there was no one there. Mammy was usually up and getting things ready for the day. But today was Scarlett's lucky day. Getting the things needed to make breakfast she began to get things underway.

As Rhett made his way downstairs he could smell something really good. Mammy must be making a feast. Walking into the big kitchen Rhett found Scarlett hard at work. "Morning my pet." Rhett replied with a little surprise in his voice.

"Good morning." Scarlett went over and kissed his cheek.

"It's surprising to see you up and…in the kitchen. I never thought you were the kind to bake Scarlett." Scarlett smirked a put a few warm muffin's in Rhett's hand. "Orange cranberry. My favorite."

"And you think I only think of myself." Scarlett said with a warm smile.

"Well you certainly surprised me." Rhett replied with a chuckle. "I will be home late today. There's a big meeting today. If you should need me Belle will give me the message." Scarlett's smile fell and her eyebrows rose as anger flowed into her veins. "Scarlett, she needs to finish up her business degree with an internship so I figured I would give it to her." Scarlett just rolled her eyes and dropped the subject. She didn't want to cause a rife between them this early. "I will see you tonight." He gave her a passionate kiss. Scarlett took in the sweet taste and his wonderful smell before he pulled away and departed.

Giggling a little Scarlett went back to work. However, as her eyes glanced at the marble countertop she saw Rhett's thermos of warm coffee. "Rhett!" she said quickly. Grabbing the thermos she ran from the room.

"Yes, my pet?" Rhett turned around to see his wife right behind him. "You can't be missing me already."

"I can't with you still here." Scarlett laughed. "You forgot your coffee."

"Thank you my pet." Taking the coffee he quickly kissed her hand and departed. For the second time.

Going back into the kitchen Scarlett picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Hello," her mother's warm and loving voice came through the other side.

"Hello, mother." Scarlett voice's replied as she put the breakfast on the table for the children.

"Scarlett, is everything alright?"

"Yes, mother, everything is alright. I was wondering if we still had Careen's twin bed. You know the one that we put in the attic a few years ago?"

"I believe we do."

"Great, I was wondering if I could have it. Bonnie is getting to the point where she is getting weaker and having more nightmares that I was wanting to move her into mine and Rhett's room."

"That would be fine dear. Your father is heading into Atlanta today to talk over some business with some friends I'll have him bring it by."

"Thank you mother."

"You're welcome dear."

…..

Later that afternoon Gerald O'Hara made a visit to the Butler household. ""Grandpa," Bonnie exclaimed. Ella ran to hug Gerald and Bonnie attempted to get up from her chair.

"Oh pa, do we have to get on this land is the only thing worth fighting for? We lost the war. It's not worth remembering." Gerald went over to Bonnie's chair.

"Don't get up Button I'll come to you." He went over and kissed Bonnie's head.

"Katie Scarlett," he said waving a finger in her direction, "Tis up to us to teach them about the past and what really happened; since these cowards will not. The victor always writes history"

"Sure Pa. Right.," Scarlett said trying to dismiss the comment hoping he wouldn't get on one of his rants.

Bonnie beamed up at Gerald who was standing over her. "Grandpa, are you going to tell us a story about Ireland today?"

Gerald shook his head and looked over at Wade who had paused when he and Mammie had walked in.

"Well Bonnie, i think your brother here has already set the stage for a nice tale. It does not take place in the emerald isle but here on this lovely red earth." All of the children were looking to Gerald waiting for him to continue. "Each of you comes from a long line of fighters who were willin to fight for this land because they believed it was a good cause. And before them they fought for their land back home. Even when they faced hunger and strife they kept on fightin. They never gave up."

Scarlett interrupted, "pa the Irish lost their land to the British and went through that famine. Then we lost to the North. You're embellishing. You make it sound as though it was a massacre on our part."

Gerald looked over to Scarlett in surprise. The children were still silently waiting to see what else he had to say. "Believe you're missing my point Kitten. All the triumph and they just kept goin. It made them stronger."

Gerald made a motion to Scarlett that went undetected to get her aside from the children. Mammie stepped in and began helping Bonnie and Ella with the ginger bread pieces so they could begin forming it in to a house. Once they were in the front hall alone he spoke quietly but in a serious tone to her,

"Your mother tells me you are puttin Carreen's bed in your room for the little one there." She loved seeing her father but until now had momentarily forgotten the purpose of his trip. Trying to hold herself together better than when she had spoken with her mother she said,

"She needs to be with us now. Time is not our friend."

"And is your captain approving of this?" Scarlett sighed and let her face fall in a downcast expression. Her father the person whose approval she always wanted did not think highly of Rhett. He still called him captain from his title he'd held at the rival school. If it hadn't been for Bonnie who had come along and smoothed things over things probably would have been much worse. When they saw how Rhett was so doating over Bonnie and even though Gerald and Ellen had Wade and Ella to spoil; Bonnie's arrival had seemed to warm everyone's heart melting the icy layers. It wasn't picture perfect though because there were still the many problems that lingered between he and Scarlett that kept the gossip mill going. Scarlett looked disapprovingly at her father.

"Pa, no one calls him captain. We're not in school anymore. And he doesn't have to parade around doing those ridiculous drills for that ROTC thing his father made him join."

"Twas officer training for our country. Might have done him some good. Only one reason I let you be with him. He had some discipline. And it has paid off it seems."

Scarlett began walking toward the door. She really didn't want to hear the obvious first from her mother and now from her father.

"Rhett is his own disciplinarian Pa. He answers to himself and no one else." Gerald was clearly amused by this comment. He laughed a little saying,

"I wouldn't go bettin on that puss. Now, why don't you show me where you're wantin this bed. She also sent the marble top dresser and matching mirror"

"Oh Pa, Porc will bring that in! i'll have to move a few things." She was arranging everything in the room in her mind so it would be perfect for Bonnie's home coming. Gerald rejoin the children in the dining room at her insistence where she could tell they were either making a big mess or having a really good time decorating the ginger bread house. Either way, she figured things wouldn't get too out of hand under Mammie's watchful eye.

Porc was given precise orders as to how to arrange the room with the new editions. Scarlett took some time but was careful not to take too much getting Bonnie's bed ready. She wanted it to be a surprise. She ran the brush through her straight chestnut hair that had fallen out of place while fixing the down cover in its duvet. If anyone would notice her appearance and wonder what she'd been up too it would be Ella. She stood in front of the mirror repining her hair with the sapphire barrette Rhett had given her. Before fastening the barrette a final time, she ran her fingers over the silken locks of her long dark hair. Closing her eyes for a split second she wished she had thanked him and paid more attention to how he'd made her feel at the time. He had so subtly run his fingers over her hair pinning the gem in place as though it were second nature to him. She briefly admired her appearance and thought of what she had worn today. She had picked her outfit in hopes he might notice. Her diamond encrusted emerald pendant stood out on her green quilted vest with a stitched floral pattern. The pendant she had placed carefully so it would draw attention to her breast she enhanced ever so slightly with her Victoria Secret Uplift he didn't know about. The vest was a perfect complement to the shirt beneath it. Even though they were not a pair, A green striped shirt with an intricate stitching along the low neckline. She was particularly proud of the vest because Rhett had brought it to her from Normandy. Most people in Atlanta thought it was something like a Vera Bradly fashion and didn't know it had been hand tailored for her. She loved telling India Wilkes when she had asked where she might get one that she couldn't because it was made special. It went great with her Abercromby and holister fashions even though most of them had to be altered by Mammie. Today, the vest and pendant looked great set against her perfect white low rider Ralph loren Jeans with her black wedges to match.

When scarlett breezed back downstairs to the dining room she found her father in the middle of one of his Irish tales. He had the children even bonnie laughing and singing one of the famous folk songs she had loved so much as a girl. Hearing the mixture of the childrens' off key voices having such fun trying to learn the song, she found herself skipping a little to the beat of it. fortunately he'd had them distracted and so they didn't question why she had been gone. Several more minutes and then Gerald glanced at his watch.

"Better get goin if i'm to make that meeting."

The room fell in to sorrowful faces and disappointed growns at his announcing his sudden departure. "Can't you stay a while Grandpa," Bonnie was urging him with one of her adoring smiles. Gerald went over and took Bonnie in his arms.

"i'm sorry not today princess. Now don't look at me that way you're learnin the sly ways of your mother there. Have enough trouble getting you to want to leave Tara when you visit us and you sit crying on the front step." Bonnie perced her lips together. Scarlett didn't want to discipline her for pouting. Rhett had always given in and katered to her every whim, but they had talked about trying to be a little more firm. Rhett always got on Scarlett saying she was too harsh, but at this point Bonnie reminded her so much of herself when she was a girl.

"Bonnie," she coaxed, "Grandpa can always come back. If he tells you all the stories now there won't be any for later.

"Alright." Bonnie pouted. Kissing them all goodbye Gerald left and made his way back to Tara.

Later that afternoon Bonnie sat on the couch and was getting ready to watch a movie when all of a sudden a scream pierced the halls and many rooms of the big house. "What is it?" Scarlett asked as she ran into the living room.

"Make the scary movie stop." Bonnie sobbed as she turned the movie towards her mother.

"Wade, Ella! Get in here!" Scarlett bellowed as she turned off the DVD player and took out The Purge and popped in a more respectable movie for her young daughter.

"What is it mother?" Wade asked as him and his sister faced their mother.

"Why was this in the DVD player?" Scarlett huffed as she held the DVD out to them.

"Oh! That's a great movie. Uncle Rhett let us watch it the other night and we didn't get to finish it. We got to the part where they wrecked the house and stabbed the dad."

"Rhett, Rhett, Rhett." Scarlett shook her head. "Next time take it out of the DVD player. "Scarlett forced it back into the Red Box package.

"Mother can we go play outside?" Ella asked.

"No, you may not." Scarlett said with anger. "Bonnie needs to get rest." Ella's eyes became saddened. It was obvious that Bonnie was her favorite daughter. She looked like her and she was so sweet and nice.

"You always tell me no!" Ella yelled and raced out of the room and into the big play room.

"Wade will you sit with your sister for a few while I go check on Ella."

"Sure mother."

"Thank you darling." Scarlett walked swiftly from the room and into the play room. There she saw Ella holding her American girl doll in her lap. "Ella, can we talk?" Scarlett asked gently. Ella turned from her mother and towards the window. "Ella, I know right now you think I love Bonnie more then you or Wade, but I don't. I love you all the same. It's just that right now is a hard time. I know it's hard to cope with such a change within the family. But we need to be a normal, happy family for Bonnie's sake and for all our sakes." Ella didn't reply. She just sat there listening to her mother and holding her doll. Scarlett knew what would make her smile, laugh and make her feel better. She began poking her and tickling her. As Ella began giggling and moving around she began to feel better. "I love you so much. Please don't ever forget that."

"Alright, alright." Ella giggled as she wiggled around from her mother tickling her. "I love you too."

"Do you want to come help me with Bonnie?"

"Sure." Ella took her mother's hand as she and Bonnie's American Girl dolls rested in her other arm.

"Here you are Bonnie." Ell handed Bonnie her doll that looked just like her.

"Thank you for sitting with Bonnie Wade."

"You're welcome mother."

"Do you guys want your smoothie's from Smoothie king that you guys didn't finish the other night?" Bonnie had barely touched her Strawberry banana smoothie.

"Yes!" they all said as one. Getting the smoothie's the children began to enjoy them. That was until Bonnie pushed hers away.

"Don't you want your smoothie sweetheart?" Scarlett asked as she put in Rudolph the red nose reindeer in the blue ray player.

"I'm not feeling well mother." Bonnie replied in a whisper. The color drained from her face and her lips. Her face now looked as white as snow. Scarlett dashed over and got the ice cream bucket. As Bonnie did her business her siblings began to lose their color as well.

"Not you two to." Scarlett answered as her face looked a little sick herself. If it was one thing she didn't like was cleaning up puck. Or seeing it for that matter. Before long Wade and Ella were well, but Bonnie on the other hand had gotten worse. Her fever came back and so did her cold chills.

"Mammy." Scarlett called after her.

"Yes, ma'am." Mammy replied as she walked into the living room.

"Will you get me a warm wash cloth for Bonnie's forehead?" As that left her lips the phone rang. Who could that be? She wasn't excepting anyone. "Bonnie, I'll just be getting the phone. I'll be right back."

"Alright, mother." Bonnie nodded her head.

"Wade, Ella come get me if she gets worse." The other children nodded their heads. "Hello." Scarlett answered as she picked up the phone from the other room.

"Mrs. Butler, this is Dr. Mead. I hate to call you since Bonnie has a treatment scheduled tomorrow. Do you know if your husband is planning to come with you?"

Scarlett gripped her phone tightly, "he normally does. Why?"

"I'd rather not discuss such a delicate matter over the phone. I'd like to meet with you and your husband in person tomorrow while Bonnie is receiving her treatment." Scarlett was silent. She could feel her heart sink at his words. Something was wrong and he wasn't telling her.

Swallowing the lump rising in her throat she said, "We'll be there early as usual so they can give her some sedative to calm her. Rhett likes to keep a precise schedule."

"Good," he said, "I'll see you in the morning. Just have my nurse Katy let me know soon as you are here."

Scarlett fumbled with her phone to try and pull up the contact for Rhett. When her texts were unanswered she tried him once, twice, how many times she didn't know. Looking at the time on her phone she cursed silently. He was probably still in that meeting. But why wasn't he answering? She fought back tears of anger as she dialed the number to leave the message for Belle to get it to him. She hated talking to her! She thought she had only spoken with her once. The rest was only an exchange of knowing glances toward the other. Even when they saw her in public the children were not to know anything about her, but they had probably heard the whispers. Scarlett had once been harsh with Bonnie for admiring some ornamental broach Belle was wearing she figured had been gifted from Rhett when they had seen her at the spring jubilee. Finally she heard Belle's voice on the other end. She was in no mood and was trying to maintain her composure.

"Belle, Its Scarlett. I need to talk to Rhett."

"Honey, he's still in that meeting giving that presentation." oh, why did she call everyone that? Sometimes being in the south was so annoying. She could feel her frustration starting to rise all the more.

As she was speaking her next words she must have given way a little because her voice started to break a slight bit. "Meeting or not, I need him! Now!"

Belle took in a deep breath and was going to do the best she could. She was a mother herself and something in her voice didn't sound right. She was a little older than Scarlett and even though they didn't get along she didn't usually taunt Rhett like this. Calling on him during the day when she understood corporate matters herself. Maybe she had been on to something earlier in her little discussion with Rhett. Although he only called it her interest in psycho babble. He refused to see it as a science.

"Belle," Scarlett's voice was becoming more frantic sounding as she urged her from her thoughts. She sounded as though she was reaching out to someone in this moment of desperation, anyone; Even if it was her.

"Is something wrong with Bonnie?"

Scarlett grimaced a little. She was trying to get hold of herself. She didn't really know how to answer that. It felt like it was becoming harder to breathe.

"I'm not sure," she said now swallowing hard at the end, "I mean, it's just-." She cut herself off at that. She felt if she were to continue she would be sobbing uncontrollably Belle knew it had to be something. Taking in another breath slowly she tried to be as gentle as she could speaking to Scarlett.

"Scarlett, honey, take a deep breath. Come now, it can't be that bad."

Scarlett found she was fidgeting with her diamond pendant Rhett had given her. Gripping it in her free hand she did the best she could to continue. This was not like her at all. She was always so together. Biting her lower lip nervously she spoke again,

"He's to come home right away."

Belle answered back,

"I can give him the message, but you know the weather is supposed to be bad again. More of the freezing rain to ice the roads. Everyone and their mother will be making the mad dash commute home early today."

Scarlett gritted her teeth. She didn't want to hear excuses. sure enough though she could see the gray clouds out the window. her voice was starting to shake again as she shot back,

"You tell him by God he better be here if its the second siege of Atlanta."

"Alright I'll tell him," she said. Scarlett's trembling fingers found the button to end the call. Opening her other hand where she had been gripping her pendant her palm held the outline of the diamonds she had pressed so tightly while gripping the ornament. Now there was nothing to do and so she proceeded to wait.

Belle searched the many faces filing from the presentation hall trying to find Rhett. She found he was one of the last to leave and was headed over to the banquet hall for the corporate party. In the large presentation hall, he was shaking hands and parting ways with one of the brokers when he noticed Belle walking toward him. He looked cheerful enough so she could asume all had gone well. She didn't know what was wrong, but she figured it wasn't going to last long. He gave one of his smug grins saying,

"Meeting ran late. Thought you'd already be at the party. This broker and I have more in common than the business deal at hand. We are trading time shares for new year's. He and his family are Yankees and so he's going to take the cabin in the Mountains. Scarlett always loved the scenery of the snow capped mountains and endless shopping for she and the girls. He's never been to Tennessee! And I won't be needing it for myself to set romantic scenes. I figure we may as well make our Christmas together a good one if it is going to be our last one. I'm going to make up for that time I messed up the Disney trip and let Bonnie get on that ride. I was just on my way over. I was asked to give the toast." As he was finishing speaking he looked a little disappointed at the mention of the cabin.

Belle broke in, "Scarlett called for you."

"And, what is it," Rhett raised his eyebrows in a curious fashion.

"She didn't exactly say. But she was visibly upset."

"Upset how?" Belle noticed he looked a little worried but he was trying not to let on.

"I don't know she just said it was about Bonnie and-"

"I'm going to her."

"But the meeting isn't over with." Belle answered as she pointed back towards the meet doors.

"The meeting can wait my family cannot." With that Rhett left swiftly.

After about ten minutes of waiting, Scarlett became impatient. She paced back and forth in anticipation in front of the large picture window looking to the front of the estate. Why had she caved in a moment of weakness to Belle of all people? Then, in that brief awkward second where she had tried to offer her something like comfort had she actually thought that was going to make a difference? Belle was probably not going to give him that message. Grabbing her Ipad from the mahogany inn table with a fury, she brought up her netflix app so she wouldn't have to think about it. Searching the Q, The Notebook came up. Now this was a good movie. Resuming it, the scene where Alley's mother was taking her to the mill to see her past lover she could not be with because it had been socially unacceptable. She was explaining to Alley she may love Noah, but her mother came to see this man whom she used to love every now and then but she had to move on and do what was right. "Wow, so glad i don't live back then," she thought. As she sat listening to Alley's mothers words and watched a stubborn and heartbroken Alley she was reminded more and more of herself and even of her own mother. It had been rumored that Ellen her own mother had loved her distant cousin Philipe Robeleard before she'd married the dashing Gerald O'hara and been taken to his estate. She didn't know much of this tale but the family had done everything in their power even sending Philipe to New Orleans where he had been somehow tragically killed in a brawl that had gotten out of hand at one of the festivals. his death still remained a mystery. Ellen had always tried her best to teach Scarlett to be a lady and always acted as such to her own family. Always shaking her head at Scarlett's tom boyish ways telling her that was not how proper ladies act. She was curious to know now if Ellen too was forced to conform to the way how society thought she should be. Once Scarlett had asked Mammie about the picture of Grandma Robelard's revealing appearance in the family portrait. Mammie had sharply responded, "Things waz different back then." Now, she couldn't help wonder if it might be why her marriage to Rhett had been met with such resistance. She slammed her Ipad back on the table in a rage where it rested. Why was everything so emotionally draining today? When he got here, she was going to let him have it. Oh, but why didn't he come? Peering out the large window again she could see the misty afternoon was giving way to the pink gray clouds and a light drizzle was beginning to fall. She could see the wind gently blowing the large branches of the trees in the front yard. it looked cold out there. Suddenly a weather alert text flashed on the screen of her Ipad- "Freezing conditions expected for Atlanta and surrounding areas due to freezing rain and a cold front coming up from the Tn Valley. Roadways and bridges may be hazardous tonight due to quickly falling temperatures. Proceed with caution."- Finding herself pacing again phone in hand in front of the window; she guessed it had been at least 45 minutes. She was about to call again when she saw the family SUV pull into the large gates of the estate.

Rhett was getting out of the SUV taking his time when he saw Scarlett barreling like a whirlwind down the large set of front steps. He had seen no real reason to hurry and was going to pull to the garage when Scarlett had emerged from the home and down the stone steps toward the drive. it was her forceful purpose that caught his attention. She came out her phone in hand. Flying down the long set of steps in this frenzied rush, her wedge heel caught on the stone step tripping her up a little causing her to lose grip of her phone sending it tumbling all the way to the bottom. She however payed no mind. Instead ran tearfully trying to hold back the ocean of sobs rising in her and gulping back the tears that were beginning to fall. As she met up with him on the stone walk. Taking her in his arms Rhett tried to lighten the mood of the scene. He had never seen her to stand in the freezing rain not caring about her makeup that was now beginning to streak down her face.

"Lovely weather for a jog?" Scarlett's body was both shaking from the cold and her sobs that were now coming openly. She shot back at him as best she could,

"If you make one more of your off handed jokes, I swear it after today; I'll never speak to you again. I'll up and leave. I will!" Seeing the seriousness in her expression and her unexpected outburst; he drew her a little closer.

"Why, didn't you answer? And she didn't give you my message until the eleventh hour," she badgered.

"Dear, this is Atlanta and in case you haven't noticed its freezing rain. People are frantic trying to get to the stores or home. I got here soon as I could." Now taking her fists and pummeling his chest to make her point,

"I don't care! You've been out God knows where with God knows who, up to God knows what all, while I've been here having a melt down!" He was used to her damsel in distress acts and had seen plenty of fake southern belle swoons and tears. But nothing like this from her. She was visibly distraught. Taking his coat and pulling it around her; he held her to alleviate some of the tension he could feel radiating from her body. Feeling the closeness of the moment had seemed to revitalize her she spoke again,

"It's something bad Rhett ..." her voice trailed off as if it had been taken away by the brisk wind and rain that was beginning to pick up now. Her frightened tone she was using to tell him what ever this was seemed as chilling as this icy wind that was all around them. Taking in a short breath which he could tell was difficult she said all in one drawn out blur,

"Bonnie, she's been feeling ill all day. Then, the doctor called and says, he says he wants to see the both of us about something tomorrow. It's important we are both there for her treatment. He's going to tell us this is it. I just know it. My mother is a nurse; I've seen it too many times. Rhett, we are losing her- she's really dying." By the time she was finished with her explanation again, her body was wracking with feared sobs. Rhett for once stood speechless not knowing what to say. He pressed his face in to her dark hair. There was a long silence as they stood being pelted by the small freezing rain drops. Rhett ran his lips along her dampened hair line and forehead gently kissing her dimples. Taking in her scent. She smelled of her lemon verbena. After a long while of her not saying anything she took a quick breath and began making her plea,

"I want to know what happened! When we were married you promised me everything. A horse drawn carriage if I wanted it. You even had us escorted to our wedding in one with those beautiful white horses. How did we get off the beaten path? And end up like this. Where is that picturesque Norman Rockwell life you promised?" Rhett was affronted by her words. He raised his face from hers and then his gaze turned down to the forgotten phone left on the walk. It had rolled several times in its journey down the steps and was visibly cracked in places. She never did remember to use the cover. Ironically the phone had landed screen up and sure enough was revealing to him the famous Norman Rockwell painting of Mother's Day Out with the boys pushing the baby in the pram through the park she had as a screen saver. He must have given her an awkward look at her keeping such a sentiment. She had not seen that he had looked at the phone.

"Say something," she commanded. He didn't know what to say. He who always had a comeback for everything and was now being told they were being summoned to probably hear their daughter who was the only reason they were even still together was going to die. He had let down his end of the bargain at times, but it had not been all his fault. He had always hoped in time she would come around to him and now it seemed certain he was going to lose both of them either way. Infuriated, he let his arms drop to his sides. There were things he wanted to say, but not in front of her. He wasn't even sure how they would come out. Even though she was used to his mouth because she was not the most proper lady herself; he felt she should not be subjected to this. Shrugging he said,

"You want me to save you again like the great warrior. And you know I can't. You are standing here looking at me like that like I have the answer. Well pet, I don't have one for you this time. Looks like our cunning corporate talents and great advances have proven useless here for both of us." Scarlett said nothing but followed his gaze to her phone lying on the ground. Her face rose at the site of it. Now she looked shocked and was missing the phone. Stepping away from him a few steps she reached down to pick it up from the damp ground.

"Good God it's all cracked and scratched up to where you can hardly see it. I bet it won't work now. Fiddle Dee Dee!" Rhett glared at her holding the phone in her outstretched hand to show him.

"They're very durable," he growled. How could she even be thinking of a phone at a time like this?

'I can just go upgrade and get the new one. Oh, it will be perfect and make my day. That iPhone C- if they have it in green." Rhett was scoffing at her from where he was standing a few feet away.

"It's the iPhone 5C. I don't think they have a green but frankly dear I don't give a damn about a phone right now when our daughter's life is in the balance."" Scarlett's face fell back in a disappointed look.

"Don't you be painting me as the heartless prude while you get to go skipping off to parties and get all the glory from the old guard? I don't care what they or you think after the day I've had. I can't take it anymore!" She reached over and hastily grabbed the keys from his hand and was in the car before he could grasp what was happening He called out to her before she closed the door, "Scarlett, you can't go out the roads are going to be a mess soon."

She retorted back at him before closing the door and pulling away leaving him standing in the drive, "I can and I will. You needn't bother to wait for me."

Casting one last glance at the empty street, Rhett solemnly turned and walked in the house. She was right. There was no trying to reason with her when she was like this. He briefly considered going after her but put the thought from his mind. It never did any good. She was going to take comfort in her material things as usual so she could evade the problem at hand. Flinging his coat and gloves carelessly aside in the front hall he proceeded to the dining room to try and find some quiet. Seeing the mess stun on the dining table and the children in the middle of their project was only an aggravation.

"I don't know what to do." Rhett huffed as he sat with Belle at a local bar.

"Treat her well. Treat her the way she deserves to be treated. I know we don't care for each other and I know people around here don't care for her either, but right now you need to be with your family. She is hurting just as much as you are Rhett."

"I suppose your right Belle. But how can I when she fusses over the littlest things? Like a phone. She fussed over her IPhone being all busted up. That's so shallow when our little girl. Our little princess is in danger."

"Some people deal with grief differently and right now Scarlett is grieving just like you are. And if you don't do something about it the whole family is going to fall apart because of it!"

"You're right Belle."

"I always am." Belle smiled smugly. Rhett just shook his head and finished his drink. Telling her goodbye he headed out the door. Out to face the fierce storm.

Rhett didn't really want to go home where he was pretty sure there would be nothing and no one. He didn't want to think that Scarlett might have gone to try and catch up with Ashley or may have even tried to brave going back home to Tara. He considered sending her mother a message but decided against it for fear if that is what she had not done it would only send everyone in to a frenzied search. They already did not approve of him and if they knew he had been part of the reason she had taken to the soon to be frozen streets in her not so skilled winter driving it would only serve to make things worse. When a thick fog descended on to the streets Rhett found himself pulling in the parking lot of one of the large chapels. He hadn't stopped to think why he had chosen this place of all. Maybe the lights and myriad of Christmas scene with the child in the manger had felt somewhat inviting. He used to go to church as a boy at his mother's insistence. But as the years wore on and his father's harsh punishments lead him to only believe more in himself and the things he could accomplish. For some reason he found himself headed toward the door and in to the large hall set with the stained glass windows. He had tried everything else for his Bonnie, maybe just maybe it might not be too late for his prayer to be heard. The children had asked for a miracle and after all it was Christmas.

How he had ended up at the Catholic Church he had no idea. So, he avoided going to the confession and headed down the large hall and in to the chapel taking a seat in one of the back benches. The last thing he wanted was to be noticed. Picking up the Testament from the seat in front of him he began thumbing through it. So many familiar passages. Where would he find his hope? He vaguely remembered his mother calling on the book of psalms and Proverbs quite often. As he was scanning for some glimpse of hope that might give him just a little something to go on he took his eyes from the book for a second at the sound of voices in the front of the sanctuary. He could see the large stained glass windows and the manger scene up at front now was being lit with a faint glimmer of candle light. A soft male voice could be heard echoing through the large room. He was surprised at the acoustics and he could hear every word.

"I'm sorry miss, but due to the inclement weather we are closing early tonight." The soft voice seemed to be sorrowful and sounded as though it was holding back muffled sobs.

"Oh figures, the one time I try to come and get some peace. I came to light candles for my little girl and my baby that died before she was born." God, it was none other than Scarlett's soft bravado. Something told him he should leave and let her have her moment alone, but he was unable to move from this place. Transfixed on her sitting in the candle light, he waited to see what she would say next. Had she come for the same reason? And how had they both ended up in the same chapel in Atlanta on this night? To say that they were religious people was stretching the truth. It couldn't be further from it. In a brief observation, he pondered why just exactly it was that they were both seeking comfort in a strangers kind words hoping to find some resolve when they should have been comforting one another. Then to top it all, how was it they were here this night in the exact same place, physically so close but still so far apart from where things should have been between them. As he fumbled awkwardly with the bible in hand he heard the voice of the priest address Scarlett,

"You sound troubled."

He could not see Scarlett's face but he heard her come back at him. She sounded more like a little girl using a timid tone. "It's a long story. My little girl has leukemia and I think my husband and I are going to find out they cannot do anymore for her."

"That is tragic."

"That is not the half of it." Scarlett said. Her voice was starting to quiver a little. "Things haven't been right with us for a long time. I don't know maybe they never were. Bonnie is scared to death of dying and Rhett is such a good father. I admit I've had my short comings but he refuses to see that I want to be the mother I need to be. He says if we make it through this ordeal he is going to take her away and have us get divorced. So, either way I'm losing both of them. i don't know what I would ever do without Bonnie and Rhett. He says he can't help me this time because he has no answers himself. I have come to learn he is where I find my strength when I have none. He is the most devoted father. I feel God is punishing bonnie with this fate as well as Rhett when I am the one who should be punished for my numerous sins."

Rhett sat stunned listening to this last statement.

"Daughter, I can see why these things would have you greatly troubled. But God does not inflict sickness upon us as punishment. He never gives us anything we cannot handle. As far as your little girl, she need not be afraid. The scripture tells us "Eye hath not seen nor ear hath not heard the beautiful things that are in store." She would be in a place whose glory neither you nor i can comprehend. On the other hand, do not forget this is Christmas and the season of miracles. Sometimes all we need is a little hope and it is easy to lose sight of it in times like this. Remember, three men once followed a lone star to reach a child that was told to be sleeping in a manger and would one day save us. All they had was that single light in the sky of Bethleham to guide them."

"I wish I had something that obvious to show me the way. My children are hoping for a miracle that will see Bonnie through. And I just don't know what will become of me and Rhett. "

"I am reminded of another passage that seems fitting here. "Hope that is seen is not hope. For who hopes for what he sees?" If we always knew what to expect and what would be around every corner we would not have to ask for guidance and rely on our Father. He makes each day a surprise and worth living."

"I don't even know what that feels like anymore. I used to tell myself I would not think about things until tomorrow. But now, here I am telling you all of this. You don't even know me. And it feels like tomorrow will not be anything but miserable. He thinks I don't love him because i used to think I cared for someone else. I've tried explaining my position but I just don't think he can see it in the thick of it all."

"Sometimes it is easier to find comfort in a stranger. But It sounds as though you should be telling him this. Perhaps you should go home and work on making those amends. It is clear you want to do so."

"He won't listen. He never does. We just end up putting up this wall between us."

"Go home and be with your little girl. You may find it is much easier to bring down the barriers around you."

Rhett was astonished. He could not believe all he had heard. All these times he had mocked her while Bonnie had been sick. He had accused her of putting on a front for all of Atlanta as the grieving mother. She had tried to tell him countless times she did not want him to leave. Then he had only mocked her that much more and tried to provoke her. Her cries had now resided in to a soft sniffling sound. Even though he still could not see her face, he pictured it lit in the radiant candle light casting the rays on her lovely emerald eyes and porcelain skin. Closing his eyes, he could see all of her still soaked in the winter rain from earlier. Her red lips, delicate cheek bones set high on her face, eyes set perfectly apart, silken hair, and velvet soft hands. She had made a plea to him reaching out in an effort to try and show him in that one moment. And he had rejected her. Now, as he was sitting here reflecting on all of this, he could not remember why he had ever stopped holding her hand. He could see her small frame outlined in the candle light as he quietly made his exit. He thought she had never been more alluring. All of the angry accusations were slowly dispelled. It was time to put them in to the past and start looking ahead. Setting out in to the cold Georgia night there was a feeling of renewal. Rhett was starting to remember exactly how she had captured his heart. He suddenly realized he was falling in love with her all over again. This time it was not the young belle of Clayton County sweeping him away, but his beautiful shining emerald who had been forced by life's harsh realities to grow in to a woman.

Mammy met Rhett at the door with a concerned look on her face. She hated to see this family going through something like this. In her eyes, she was coming to see more and more that Scarlett and Rhett seemed made for one another. In the beginning she like all the rest had been against Rhett thinking he was an improper rogue. But, when Miz bonnie had been born his presentation as a new father had completely changed the way she viewed him. Scarlett had made many impulsive decisions in her young years, but it was apparent to mammie that she and Rhett were meant to be. They were only too stubborn to come out from their pride and stop playing fickle games that Mammy knew were a waste of time now that little Bonnie's time with them was so precious. Depositing his coat in the closet, it did not go unnoticed that the mood of the house had drastically changed from what it had been earlier. It was obscenely quiet. He knew Scarlett would not have been home yet but it still did not explain why the children were not making some sort of commotion. After his revelation in the chapel, he had driven around taking the longer way home. He could never let her know he had been a witness to her confessions. She already mentioned having something of a trying day earlier, so when Mammy met him in the entry he was glad to be lightening her burden for once. Mammy spoke to him as he was removing his gloves cautiously awaiting what she had to say,

"Mista Rhett, things just fell apart soon as you left. The chilin ate and Miz Bonnie-. Oh, I just can't help but thinkin it's my fault."

Rhett spoke reassuringly. Mammie was always so concerned about Bonnie. She loved Wade and Ella as her own, but Bonnie was so much like Scarlett. It was almost like she was raising Scarlett over again. So, whenever Bonnie had a bad day after treatment and especially when she had to start wearing the wig; Mammie was torn to pieces. She took everything to heart. Rhett tried to be consoling,

"Mammy, it is not your fault. You have been nothing but kind to bonnie." Mammy was fidgeting nervously with her hands. He may say that now but this was his baby girl she had entrusted to him. Rhett hardly trusted anyone to care for Bonnie not even Scarlett. When he did trust anyone, his orders were to be carried out to the letter. She was his life. Mammy drew in a breath and began to explain the situation at hand.

"Mista Rhett, you see, I believe Miz Bonnie is exhausted herself. Its ma fault fuh tellin ma lamb ta let her walk thinkin she had it in her. Then lettin her play doin that ginger bread house. Wade and Ella got her too excited. She got sick right afta suppa." Rhett gave a warm smile and laughed a little to try and relieve the situation.

"Mammy, I'm sure you made her day by letting her do those things. We often forget and take for granted that she still can do quite a bit if we would just give her the opportunity." Mammy still looked somewhat concerned. She sighed saying,

"I give her medicine as directed and a bit later she waz sick again. So, it say to give half a pill if that happen within the hour. That waz not too long ago. She's resting now. i only give her a slight bit of water with the second pill cuz she couldn't keep nothin down after dinner. I tried givin her a little of her milk shake and that waz a disasta."

"Thanks Mammy, I'll go and check in on her. Please don't worry about it. You've done everything I would. We'll just keep an eye on her. And Mammy, when Scarlett comes in if you don't mind I'd appreciate if you didn't mention this to her." Mammy nodded in understanding as Rhett left the room to go upstairs.

At a first glance turning on the light in his room, everything seemed to be normal. Their large 4-poster bed was the focal point of the room as usual. He stepped inside the door closing it behind him so he could get changed out of his damp clothes and in something more comfortable. For some reason his eyes wondered around the room. Something was a mess by the way it was arranged. It didn't take him long to notice Scarlett's large full length mirror and vanity table had been moved in to the corner. now, in their place, where they had stood, a small child's Victorian bed with marble top dresser stood near Scarlett's side of the bed. Rhett stood with his jaw gaping open at the site before him. She had been right. This was her way of bringing Bonnie closer to them and yet she would have never let him know of her plan for fear he would mock her.

Bonnie lay asleep on the warm twin size bed. And there next to it Scarlett laid on the bed overlooking their child. "My pet, why didn't you tell me you wanted to do this?" Rhett asked stunned.

Scarlett jumped at his voice. Would he be mad? Was he mad? Or maybe he was happy? The only way she would find out is if she asked. "I didn't know what you would think of the idea." Scarlett stopped. "I don't know why I'm talking to you. The way things were earlier we shouldn't be speaking to one another."

"Scarlett, I'm sorry for what happened earlier, it's just that I'm scared for Bonnie and for the whole family." Scarlett didn't answer as she just gripped the satin sheets. Silence filled the air as Bonnie moved a little before Rhett went on. "I saw you tonight at the church." He didn't want to wake his princess for tomorrow was a big and a very tiring day.

Scarlett's head shot in Rhett's direction. How did you know where I was?" she questioned.

"I didn't. I just pulled into the parking lot and went inside. That is when I heard you talking to the priest."

"I hadn't been to confession in years. Let alone church. I just felt it was something I needed to do." Scarlett sighed. "I just hope and pray it helps. I hold my rosary between my hands and pray that all will be well. I don't think there is nothing more I can do."

"But there is Scarlett." Rhett sat on his side of the bed and looked at his lovely wife. "By being a good mother. I've seen that. I've seen that you really want to be a good mother." It didn't matter how much of a fraud he thought she was being, but when Scarlett wanted to do something she did it.

Scarlett managed a smile. She hoped she was being a good mother. Or at least a decent one. "Mother," Bonnie's sleepy voice called out.

"What is it darling? Did you have a nightmare?" Scarlett asked.

"No I heard voices and woke up." Rhett got off the bed and walked over to the twin bed with Scarlett sitting on the edge of her side. "Daddy." Bonnie said with happiness.

"Hello there Bonnie Blue." Rhett replied with a smile. "You know it's late and you have a doctor's appointment in the morning."

Bonnie's face changed from happy to fear. Tears came to her eyes and spilled from them and onto her hands. "I don't want to go tomorrow. Daddy." Bonnie cried.

"Bonnie, baby, sweetie, everything is going to be fine. One trip and you are done for a few days." Scarlett calmed her daughter as she wiped her tears away. "Enjoy what's now. Don't think about tomorrow." Bonnie smiled at her mother. "Now it's time for sleep." Scarlett and Rhett each kissed her cheek and she giggled.

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back! Finals were rough, but I made it through them:) I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I want to thank Scarlettsheart for helping me out:)**


	17. Chapter 14:A Helping Hand

Chapter 14: A Helping Hand

The smell of the hospital filled Bonnie's nose as she was wheeled into the front lobby of the Children's Hospital. Bonnie's eyes saw children just like her. Ill and frightened. Sighing Bonnie just wiped a tear from her eye.

"What's wrong sweet heart?" Scarlett asked. She obviously knew the answer, but maybe there was something else leering within her little mind.

"I'm scared." Bonnie sobbed as her body trembled. She hated the hospital. She hated everything about it. The smell, the needles, the long stays, the treatments/surgeries. There wasn't one thing that Bonnie liked about the place. Well except for the chocolate pudding. They did have good chocolate pudding.

"I know you are." Scarlett got in Bonnie's Disney Princess backpack and pulled out Mr. Stuffins. Her favorite brown teddy bear. Hugging the bear close Bonnie buried her face into the soft brown fur.

"Bonnie, I want you to meet someone." A warm voice came. Bonnie looked up and saw Katy and a lady with a warm, gentle smile on her face. And a bag of toys on her arm. "Bonnie, this is Caroline Laurence a Child Life Specialist."

"Hi Bonnie, it's nice to meet you." The pretty young woman with short blond hair replied as she got down on Bonnie's level.

"What's a child life specialist?" Bonnie asked as she cocked her head to one side. She had never heard of such a thing in all of her four years.

"We help children understand why they are in the hospital. We educate the families on what the child has and we also take away that fear of being in an unfamiliar place."

"Oh," Bonnie replied as her mouth formed an O. "Can you make my disease go away?"

"No, but I can make your hospital stay more fun."

"Oh," Bonnie said with sadness. Looking away from Caroline Bonnie let her eyes fall to the floor.

Digging into her big bag of toys Caroline pulled a light spinner. "Would you mind hanging onto this for me for a little while? I barley have room for it in this bag of toys." Looking up Bonnie's eyes met the light spinner. Colors spun in all directions. The little girl lit up at seeing such a toy.

"Yeah!" Bonnie said with delight. Handing over the distraction toy Rhett started wheeling Bonnie back into a small hospital room. Things were going to be better Bonnie just knew it.

….

"NO!" Bonnie wailed as she was being prepared for her treatment. The site of everything was making her a bit…uneasy and she was causing quiet the scene within those walls of the hospital.

"Bonnie, sweetie. You need to be good and let the nurses and doctors do their job. The sooner we get this started the sooner we will be able to go home." Scarlett tried soothing her petrified daughter.

"NOOOOOOO!" Bonnie's little face was as red as a cherry. Her eyes were puffy from crying and she was sobbing so hard and so much she would make herself sick at any moment.

"Bonnie Blue, look at me." Bonnie looked towards her face. "You are going to be okay. We are going to be right here. Can you be brave for me and your mother?" Rhett pushed back the hair that had fallen in his daughters face.

"I want to go home!" Bonnie sobbed once more. "I want-to-go-"as that word fled her mouth so did the veil that sat in her stomach.

Caroline had left the room for a few moments to go get some special toys. But when she returned the room was in shambles. "Bonnie, can I show you something?" Caroline walked up to Bonnie and got down on her level. Scarlett quickly fixed the child's hair. Bonnie nodded her head in agreement. Caroline took out the toys and the different equipment that was needed at the moment. "Do you know why you are here Bonnie?"

"To make me better."

"That's right and do you know how the doctors and nurses are going to make that happen?" Bonnie shook her head no. Caroline sat the doll on a nearby table and wheeled Bonnie over to it. "Can you hold this doll for me?" Bonnie nodded her head and took the doll willingly. "This little clear tub." Caroline pointed to the syringe that rested in her right hand. "Carries the medication that is working to make you well." Caroline carefully, but quickly put the needle out of sight. "The liquid travels from the tub and into your body. Giving your body help to fight off the bad disease." Caroline held the syringe up to the doll's arm. Bonnie looked a little leery at hearing all of this. "Do you want to finish the job for me?" Bonnie nodded her head.

Taking the empty syringe Bonnie put the pretend medicine into the dolls arm. Out of the corner of her eye Bonnie saw a fake band-aid. Ripping it open she placed it on the area that was treated. "Very good Bonnie." Caroline smiled. She just loved being a Child Life Specialist. This was worthwhile.

"We're ready for you any time Bonnie. Are you ready to go back?" bonnie looked at her parents.

"Its ok princess." Rhett said, "We'll be right there." As Katy was taking Bonnie she turned to her parents.

"Will you come with me?" Bonnie looked to Caroline. Bonnie knew her parents couldn't come with her so why not ask Caroline.

"Of course I can Bonnie." Walking along side Bonnie they began to chat.

"Do you have any animals at home?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, a dog and a kitten." Their voices began to get fainter and fainter as they went down the ward together. Rhett put his arm around his wife. Kissing her forehead she buried her face into his chest.

….

"I'll let Dr. Mead know you are here. He'll be right with you as soon as he gets her treatment started." Katy replied as she came out moments later.

The couple sat in silence waiting for the dr. Neither one said anything as they weren't sure how to comfort the other. They had been here so much for Bonnie's treatments and during the time she'd had pneumonia that this was beginning to be like a second home. Today though, on entering and waiting for the dr. the mood was dreary more so than usual. Dr. Mead appeared in the doorway about 20 minutes later. He motioned for them to follow him to one of the nearby conference rooms. Dr. Mead settled himself across the table from Scarlett and Rhett. He picked up Bonnie's folder and began flipping through it before speaking.

"I've asked you here because Bonnie is nearing the end of her first treatment. From the results of her last labs we have not seen any improvement in her blood cell count." Scarlett was holding her breath for what she was sure was coming next. The dr. sat back and sighed.

"She has already suffered many of the side effects from the therapy and I'm afraid if she has another round of treatment it will only weaken her that much more. in other words i think it would hurt her more than help at this point."

"What do you suggest? Rhett asked.

"I recommend we begin looking for a bone maro match. I suggest we start with the two of you and any other family. Does Bonnie have any other siblings?"

"A half brother and half sister." Scarlett managed to say.

"They will also be candidates. But it makes the most sense to start with the immediate family and branch out from there. We can perform the test today if you like and have the results next time you come for treatment."

"Anything we can do to help our Bonnie." Scarlett said.

"Yes." Rhett nodded in agreement, "We have endless connections who would be more than willing to see if they were a match." Scarlett drew in a sharp breath and gritted her teeth to ask her next question.

"Dr. Mead, now what happens if we cannot find a match?"

The dr. looked concerned, "I prefer to take things one step at a time. There are other options as a last resort like stem cell implantation and nuclear therapy. Unfortunately our center does not open until mid January."

"Bonnie might not have until January." she said her voice starting to tremble. Rhett put his hand on Scarlett's arm,

"One thing at a time," he said, "I believe my wife is trying to indicate we would like to go ahead with the biopsy."

"I'll have my nurse come and draw the blood and then you can go be with Bonnie for the remainder of her treatment."

After Scarlett and Rhett had both given blood, they joined Bonnie where she was hooked to her IV. She was holding a teddy bear and covered with a warm blanket. She appeared to be sleeping when they first entered the room. Scarlett stood by the end of the bed while Rhett sat down next to Bonnie.

"I'm going to take a little walk and get something to drink. Want anything?"

"Thanks, you go ahead. She'll probably be asleep for a while yet." Scarlett turned and left the room. She was gone for quite some time when he was starting to wonder about her. He left word with the nurse to keep a watch on Bonnie that he'd be right back. He searched the entire floor and when he did not find her; he was on the elevator with the mind set of looking in the cafe. An older couple was on the elevator more than likely grandparents coming to visit a grand baby as they got off on the neonatal floor.

For some reason he found himself compelled to follow them. This is where Bonnie had been born. He hated hospitals but had somehow managed to sit through the delivery with Scarlett. Then, he had stood on the other side of the glass while they carried in the most beautiful baby girl with her mother's features wrapped in her receiving blanket they announced was his daughter. He was walking down the hall approaching the nursery where the newborn babies were held when he stopped at a distance. Right in front of him about 20 feet away Scarlett was standing peering through the glass at the babies. He quietly moved a little closer so she would not detect him. Taking a closer look, he could see she was fixating her glance on a little boy. There were a few other people gathered around and they were just putting the name in the window. -Brent- Rhett quietly approached Scarlett. She was standing with her arms crossed leaned forward slightly. Feeling the presence next to her she turned to see him standing there.

"I've been looking all over for you pet." Scarlett looked surprised and then turned back to the baby that been keeping her attention.

"Isn't he just adorable Rhett?"

"You know I think boys are nothing but trouble. This is the last place I'd expect to find you making over the babies. Now, let's go we need to get back to our own. Bonnie will probably be waking up when we get there." Scarlett took one last long look at the baby as Rhett linked his arm through her's and lead her to the elevator.

As the elevator opened Katy stood right in front of them. Something didn't quiet set well in either of Scarlett's or Rhett's stomachs. "Mr. and Mrs. Butler, could you please come with me." Rhett and Scarlett looked at one another. What could possibly be wrong? From the ton of Katy's voice everything.

**A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! Hope everyone had a great day:) A Child Life Specialist is my future career:) And for the person who asked about my story True Destiny I will try to update it here in a few days:) **


End file.
